Willow's new hope
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: After Tara dies Willow feels so alone and as though she lost hope so casts a spell for a new destination that could heal her. She only ends up in the cave with a dying Marko and furious Paul, Dwayne and David so ... what now?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I sat there crouched curling in on myself trying to make myself disappear. The pain curled threw my veins and threads of loneliness dripped into my heart before it completely overcame my emotions. I was truly alone now. Tara had died because of me. Because of this _magic, _Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Anya even Giles looked at me with un-forgiveness ... with judgment.

The magic had over powered me ... Tara had tried warning me but I was so sure I could control it that I was controlling it. But I never had control it was an illusion. Gulping I shuffled into the corner of my room gazing with empty eyes at where Tara's body once laid. This is where her soul abandoned me. Where She left me, made love to me and died. Pain radiated around my heart as tear burned my eyes, releasing sobs I knew Buffy could hear me from next door but chose to ignore me, thinking I needed space like she did when Angel died.

What she didn't understand I was craving human contact but the pain the sadness was hurting me I could only scream and cry. I hadn't left my room since Xander carried me back from the cliff top. In some ways I'm sad I failed in destroying everything because everything reminded me of her. And them, my family. Buffy hadn't been the same since she came back, Xander since he got engaged to Anya, Giles since my magic controlled me, Dawnie since I hurt her...gulping in my sobs I crawled to my bed slowly tears still draining down my face.

They all left me not sure how to talk, approach or even trust me. They had abandoned me without even noticing, when being in a room with them all I felt unwelcome and they watched me like I was about to hurt them. I can't stand it anymore.

Reaching under my messy bed I pulled my oldest and darkest spell book out. I was leaving, not sure where I don't care but I can't show my weakness to _them_ any longer so even if I die then I'll be better. Swallowing scream building in my throat I wiped my eyes looking at what I needed. Eager now by the thought of being away I almost rushed to get three black candles, a athame and a goblet.

Slicing my hand open not even feeling the pain I spilled more the needed into the goblet until it was nearly full. Clenching my fist to stem the bleeding only half serious in making it stop I used my fingers to draw a pentagram from my blood onto the light wooden flooring before placing a candle on the two bottom points and the top one.

Breathing deeply I sat crossed legged in the middle taking a breath concentrating my numb mind and trying to dull out the pain.

Chanting I felt darkness surround me.

"O Charon, qui custodit te fines secede mihi! Soubeki, qui custodit te Stygis secede mihi! Mephistopheles, Rex mortuorum, et ineamus secede commutandum! Tres custodes finierint tuae munera, revertere ad portas tuas!" As I finished repeating the life changing spell I felt my dull red hair swirling around me, opening my now black eyes I watched as the candles flames grew bigger and swirled around me. Feeling a stab of loneliness I watched the flames start to swallow me. I felt the warm flames brush against my skin and almost caress me with the warmth while the gods chose to where and when I would go. Where I would belong. A bright light burst from each candle while the pentagram dissolved in a bubbling mass pulling me down into the darkness. Releasing a sigh if happiness ... the first in months I let the evil magic pull me to its depths.

Then it all stopped, I hit a floor. I didn't make a noise as I gazed around the cave in curiosity. Noting the brown old leather couch pressed against an old fountain with some books stacked along the rim. A chandelier behind the couch near the back of the cave next to some holes. Turning I noted clutter almost covering the whole place. Books, clothes, jewellery, records, a boom box, posters over the sharp walls. Barrels spread around the room all with wood and what smelt like oil in. Smiling at the feel I looked closer to the holes in the wall next to the chandelier hearing whispers.

Frowning I pushed myself forward as the whispers got louder.

"GOODBYE SUCKER!" a gruff voice shouted as a screech filled the air echoing the walls and bouncing back to the main part of the cave as shrieks and roars followed. Before I noticed what I was doing I had sprinted towards the cries and roar feeling pain so similar to mine vibrating from a certain being. Dodging as two boys about 16 ran passed me I watched a black and blonde blur following the two. Shrugging I just followed the cries of pain before ending up in another cave with piles of clothes in the corners.

In the middle of the room was a blonde man about 20 holding a younger man too his chest. He was the one radiating the fear, pain and anger. I didn't pause I kept heading to him noting the younger man was about 18 with caramel toned hair spread around him. His white shirt had blood drenching it and a stake was stuck from his chest. I saw the spirit leave him.

Anger spurred at me then. Nobody should feel this pain like I have. Nobody deserves it. I will not let death destroy any more people who can be helped. I used my left hand pushing the blonde man away from the corpse when he growled at me along with another who I heard was behind me. Ignoring the growls I placed a barrier around me to keep the screeching and roaring vampires or demons away. Placing both my hands on the dead man's forehead I closed my eyes blocking everything out as my mind searched for his life force while my magic healed his body. Where I was leaning over the man I felt the stake be pushed from his chest and I could hear the skin burning itself together as the heart stitched itself together.

I found a dark grey soul and noticed the man instantly as I pulled him back to his body ignoring the questions that were shot at me. My power was draining as I replaced his undead body with blood and energy making him as he once was. When I felt the air around me crackle I knew the shield had fallen as my body tried to preserve my energy. Pulling away I opened my eyes to be met with light green eyes watching me with wonder. I dragged my body away from him when the older blond launched at the younger one shouting. Breathing raggedly I calmed my heart and dulled my painful body until I was numb.

My back found a wall to lean on as I watched the four boys pat each other's backs.

The oldest looking was a native american with a light tan, stern jaw with thin pouted lips and a sharp nose. I think he looked around 22 with the wisdom and hidden strength in his stance. His eyes were thin and calculating which hid his thoughts and observations behind a warm brown. He had dark brown hair down to his mid-back. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of black tight jeans.

The next was a bleach blonde with his hair pulled sharply up before falling in soft straight waves down to his collar bone. He had a cold and calculating face yet it was soft at the moment while he shouted to his brothers about revenge on some frogs? He looked maybe 21 but he had an older feel about him with a wisp of leadership hanging over his person. His lips were pulled in a malicious smirk and his jaw was dusted in stubble, his eyes were slightly oval with cold blue iris's planning on causing pain in the near future. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt.

The next was the blonde hugging the recently deceased, he had a childlike air around him as he jumped around. He looked about 20 at most, his chiselled jaw was perfect with plump kissable lips. His nose was sharp yet soft at the same time, and his eyes were narrowed in awe and the bright blue within was screaming pure joy making me smile. He was wearing light grey skinny jeans and a fishnet vest on showing his noticeable muscles.

And the one I saved. He looked about 18 with an air of innocence draped over him along with his rounded eyes looking around in shock, he had green eyes which were not only showing all the emotions he felt but what he was thinking. His rounded face and slightly puffed cheeks were what made him look younger. He had golden tinted curls pouring down his back to the bottom of his spine.

After a few moments of revenge talk the native american one turned to me in surprise before walking over slowly. I watched him cautiously as he kneeled down looking me in the eyes, I looked right back. The other three soon followed suite all walking and kneeling watching me making me nervous.

"thank you" It was the one I save who spoke first drawing me away from looking in the dark brown orbs. He watched me with a sympathetic gaze making me frown slightly but he smiled but he looked as though he knew a secret I didn't know about. His voice was soft and gentle like honey yet a little hoarse most likely from the scream he released earlier.

"no problem" I replied quietly before looking at my clasped hands thinking. Why am I here I was meant to be sent into another dimension or somewhere where I could forget everything, flinching at the pain that burst into my numb body I buried it again thinking maybe I should try the spell again.

"why did you save Marko?" a grateful light voice asked. Looking up I saw it was the blonde who's hair was brushed back like a mane around his neck and shoulders at different lengths.

I shrugged I know why but they didn't need to know.

"She felt your pain, and I could then feel hers. She didn't want anyone to be in pain who didn't deserve it." Marko answered shocking me and making me stand abruptly . I looked at him wide eyed before allowing my pain to flash in my eyes against my will before I started walking to the exit quickly. Before I took two steps though I was in a hug with my feet no longer touching the ground, I made no movement. I didn't know what to do. Looking back I saw light blonde knowing it was the one who seemed closest to Marko.

He spun me and kissed both my cheeks pulling me into a hug repeating thank you. Not knowing what to do I just stood there. After a little while the pain I had put a lot of my energy into blocking out had started to seep into my skull and body. I had over exerted my magic again ... but at least this time it didn't get anyone killed. Smiling a little my eyes burned for some reason as my knees started to buckle though another pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into a hard chest away from the blonde who stood wide eyed watching me before giving a little smile and rushing back to Marko.

Looking up I saw dark brown eyes watching me. He lifted me gently as I rested my head on his shoulder. The bleach blonde came to me while the other two were talking about what they were going to do to frogs still ... weird I like frogs...

"We are in your debt" he said coldly looking me in the eyes before he smiled a little and took my sickly pale hand and watching me carefully as I frowned.

"No you're not, none of you should feel that much pain..." I trailed of slowly as his eyes softened a little. Smirking he released my hand calling the other two over with a click of his fingers.

"I am David, the one holding you is Dwayne, the blonde is Paul and the one you saved is Marko, and we are in your debt." He said gesturing to each one before looking mw in the eyes again sternly. Knowing straight away they won't let me leave until they think they have fulfilled the 'debt'.

Nodding I felt numbness fading as pain and loneliness once again drained into my skin. Mumbling I replied. "I'm Willow "

What do you think, this was just a random thought that came to mind because I am that bored lol so tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

After a few minutes they must have felt the suns pull lulling them to sleep because there movements and actions were becoming sluggish.

"You need to sleep" I said quietly as David glared at me a little for telling him what to do but I knew he knew I was right. Shrugging he told Dwayne to put me in Stars bed. Nodding Dwayne headed into the main of the cave, when we reached a small cubby hole with a mattress he gently placed me in the bed. I couldn't move my body and magic was drained, it wouldn't take long to replenish though so I would be fine by this evening most likely then I can get some candles and re do the spell.

After a Dwayne left bidding me a good rest I fell into a nightmare, relieving Tara's death but I was being watched by Buffy, Anya, Xander, Dawn and Giles. They watched me with betrayal and distrust repeating 'it's your fault' over and over making me scream. I felt hot tears ripple down my face and I watched the light in Tara's eyes fade as she left me. I watched her body cool, pale and empty. The abandoned me, we were getting better and then she left me. Like Oz she left. Like Buffy. Like me. I had left I was no longer the Willow everyone expected me to be. That Willow was dead, she died when Tara left. Not died the moment Tara abandoned me because of my magic I changed I am a shell but who is going to fill this shell?

I awoke suddenly by somebody shaking me. Shaking my head I pushed whoever it was back with my rejuvenated magic as my mind tried remembering what I had done. I brought a vampire back. I hope he won't become like Buffy, but it's her soul that got tainted when she returned. Vampires don't have souls.

I was still shaking when I heard a voice break through my painful haze.

"You're going to be fine" Looking up I saw the vampire I saved ... Marko. Frowning I felt the familiar pain edge into my being accompanied by betrayal, fear and loneliness. I simply nodded not wanting to know question. I got out of the bed and noticed my pillow was soaked in tears, the duvet covered in blood. Frowning I looked at my hands. I had ripped them open with my nails in my sleep, I had about a dozen deep scratches down each of my arms. I felt nothing as I ran my bloodied fingers down the scabbed over wounds a little pain but I couldn't react the pain was so miniscule to what I felt every moment it was almost refreshing. Looking up I saw Marko's eyes had a slight amber tinge in as he followed my movements.

Walking out of the cubby I ignored him when he took deep breaths to calm himself. If he attacked me he would do me a favour. When I walked into the main of the cave three pairs of eyes snapped to me but I ignored them in search of an old towel or perhaps a first aid kit.

"What happened?" David's cold voice asked from a wheel chair in the middle of the room, sending a small glance I looked him in the cold eyes and replied a simple nothing. My voice was as cold as his eyes. Glaring he stormed over and grabbed my arm looking over the wounds. His eyes widened slightly knowing they were self inflicted. Growling he yanked me over to a unit pulling a cloth and bottle of water out handing them to me. Nodding I poured the water onto the cloth and swept away the blood mesmerized. The water made little waves running over my pale almost butchered flesh. And I didn't wince once.

I heard them speaking again, David's clipped voice was cold and menacing as he spoke of different ways of torture. Pauls light voice exited Marko and Dwayne have yet to enter their thoughts. Feeling a cold brush of water over my arms I looked up to see light green eyes. Marko was standing there in front of me helping to wash my blood away. Frowning I simply returned to scrub at the blood that covered my arms, he took the cloth though and gently wiped it off. His hands were gentle, I felt eyes on us. Turning I saw the rest of his nest were watching his actions carefully, he looked to them and rinsed the cloth letting the red tinted water drench the bowl below.

"What are we going to do with Willow?" He asked David. David looked me over smirking.

"Take her with us," He answered Marko before turning to me and walking closer making Marko take a step back from the power emitting from him. "You're a witch right?" he asked me while smirking.

I cocked my head to the side watching him before nodding. He frowned, he was close enough to touch him and I could tell he was purposefully releasing the dangerous aura since the other three backed away a step unconsciously.

"Are you not scared?" He asked after a moment with a scowl studying my features. What did I have to be scared of? When I voiced this he simply smirked and pinned me by my neck to the wall. He growled when I made no notice.

"Why are you not scared, witches usually are more fearful of vampires because they need to preserve their power, and I can smell the power radiating around you!" This got me angry as my eyes flashed black I threw him across the room causing a few rocks to fall.

"I am not scared because I lost all I have, you claim to owe me a debt? By killing me that would be doing me a favour!" I replied calmly watching his angered yet amused features as he stood and brushed himself off.

"You have a great darkness in you, a great power. You will fit in brilliantly" He smirked as my eyes drained into the almost lifeless sage they had become.

"I cannot join you, my spell went wrong" I stated simply as he took a supposedly menacing step towards me. Marko was the one who jumped next to me as Dwayne attempted to calm David down, Paul was still planning some frog deaths.

"Your spell didn't go wrong..." Marko told me gently gaining my attention straight away, he flinched at my gaze.

"What do you know of my spell?" I asked my voice colder then ice making David and Paul growl at me since it seemed like I was threatening a nest mate.

"I saw it...I saw you performing it when I was staked then you came here looking for friends, family. That's what we are. I saw the connection form from your pain to Pauls. And I can see you ..." He trailed of as my eyes softened and went through pain but when he stepped towards me my eyes flashed black.

"I can not only see but feel your pain, and all your emotions like I would a fellow pack member..." He continued taking a step back.

Turning I walked to the wall of one of the caves as I felt the dark magic rip through me and try to take over I held it in shaking from the pressure. I felt somebody behind me I spun to see David looking much calmer before I walked away. Something touched my shoulder as I headed to the exit. As a warning I release green flames from my hands, the flames surrounded me encasing me, burning me yet doing no physical damage at the same time.

I felt the vampires back from the threat instinctively and I heard them hiss, turning I saw their threatening faces, I sent a small taster of my power letting them feel a tiny portion. When I saw them relax I relaxed my magic before turning and walking out.

"That's a VERY small portion of the magic, I have so much damned magic it burns, my body is failing because it cannot contain it unless I let the 'darkness' control. But her last priority before I returned was destroy the world. I cannot afford to let her control. My spell was meant to take me to somewhere, someone who can help me control it!" I muttered looking each in the eye before walking out to see some rickety stairs leading from the ocean a few moments walk from the cave mouth. I walked up until I saw a white light house spinning, I sat on the edge, watching water move. I watched the stars envelope the night as I heard the boys muttering coming up the stairs.

"We can help you" A dark velvet voice spoke next to me, looking from the corner of my eyes I saw Dwayne.

"How?" In that one word I could hear my own voice and flinched at how broken and sad it sounded.

"We will be your family, friends and not let you destroy the world should 'the darkness' control you" He spoke softly watching the waves with me. Turning I looked at him before he met my gaze.

"If the darkness wins, or my magic becomes too bad for me, promise me now to kill me" I said looking in his eyes with nothing but coldness, if he couldn't promise this then I can't control it on my own and I can take care of this right now. I would anyway but the spell must have sent me here for a reason, if it was simply to save Marko and his nest from pain then the darkness will control me and then they can end it for me.

I could see the emotions flare in his eyes. Sighing I carried on.

"My darkness builds each day, I don't know how to stop it and I know I cannot control it so when I say it's too much kill me, if you don't when I say that I will change and you will have to do it for me. If you cannot with hold this promise to me now, I will be forced to deal with it now before it gets out of hand because like I said it IS building" I said looking back into the ocean.

"Ok, we promise" I heard David's cold gruff voice answer for Dwayne, I turned looking each one in the eyes before standing and walking to David, holding my hand out.

"You will be the one to kill me, looking in your nests eyes I can see the doubt already but should they or you fail there will be no chance for you or anyone, anything and so you must be able to kill me at anytime" He nodded smirking and shook my hand.

What do you think? The characters ok? I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

After shaking my hand David pulled me over to four bikes, each unique and different in its own way.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he pulled me on behind him. He smirked and simply said food. I rolled my eyes wrapping my arms around his muscular chest which as covered by a black leather trench coat. He sped away when the others were on their bikes hollering and shouting they drove to a long decked area lined with stalls, shops and hundreds of people. Next to the deck was a long beach and I could see cliffs at the end with small lights where houses were.

When David finally pulled up and dismounted I noted previous skid marks along the recently used wood. They must come here a lot, yet looking at the thriving people it must be like all you can eat buffet. They all stood around a moment looking as though debating in each other's minds. Frowning at them I simply shrugged and perched myself on a bench next to Paul who was actually sat on the back part with his feet on where your meant to sit.

"Willow" David's cold voice speared threw the observations I was in the act of making while noting the big rides, kiosks and alleys. There was so much on this deck I couldn't keep my eyes in one place. It was a perfect place to get lost and stay lost.

I simply looked into his hard eyes not making a sound. He growled, huffed before looking to me again. "We are going to hunt, Marko and Dwayne will stay with you ok?" He asked coldly. Cocking my head to the side I thought.

"You know I have watched vampires feed before, right? I have seen some things you haven't thought possible" I started thinking over the past demons, monsters and vampires not to mention human deaths I had to see starting at such a young age.

"Really? Well you can tell us about it later. Dwayne wants to ask about your powers anyway and you seem comfortable with Marko" David finished smirking before storming down the deck. Paul hugged me kissed my cheek and hugged a unsure Marko before running after David.

I turned to watch the ocean thinking idly how far I would swim before I stopped feeling sad...

"Where were you?" Marko asked gently bringing my depressing thoughts to a end and attracting confusion. Seeing the Marko continued.

"Where I saw you do the spell, I saw things that looked impossible..." He trailed off. Now I thought about it I looked around more closely gasping at the 80's clothes before groaning and turning to the confused duo.

"Where are we now and what year?" I groaned thinking how far I was sent, it looked like I was in the late 80's or early 90's but I'm not certain.

"We are in Santa Carla, California and its 1987" Dwayne replied slowly.

I flinched and face palmed against my will making the two ask what's wrong.

"My spell sent me further then I thought ... I'm from Sunnydale, California as well but I'm from 2003..." I wandered off.

"Whoa..." Was all a shocked Marko could say.

"So I'm 16 years in the past...Over the country there's a 9 year old me" I thought.

"Can we go see her...you?" A exited Marko exclaimed making me roll my eyes.

"No we can't change my history or past or I may change something which will affect me coming back here to see you, I was sent to this time to specifically change something about what you four do. So if my only reason for being here was to save your life Marko then we will know soon..." I trailed off at his slightly saddened expression.

"Don't worry I will stay until I vanish or David kills me" I said attempting to cheer him but I failed, sighing I hugged him a little bit hesitant but he grinned and hugged me back.

"So what happened to make you lose control of your magic last time?" Dwayne asked breaking the silence, I flinched at Tara's dead eyes that appeared in my mind.

"My magic was stronger than me...still is and when somebody I cared for died it went against my wishes and ..." I trailed of holding the tears that had corrupted me back. Marko hugged me awkwardly while we all sat on a bench.

"Sorry if I brought bad memories up..." Dwayne mumbled sounding guilty making me feel bad, taking his hand I apologized.

"It's not your fault, just that it is pretty recent, give me time to know you and I will tell you one day" I smiled to him getting a faint smile back.

"Wait, isn't Sunnydale on a hellmouth?" Marko asked while he looked as though he was thinking hard, I nodded a little and he released a impressed whistle.

"Wow, you must be classed as an elderly then not many people live passed their teen years!" He said looking me over in wonder making me smile a little.

"Well I'm only alive because I was friends with the slayer" I said quietly. He just gained an impressed, shocked look. Dwayne simply looked confused.

"'was' like past tense what changed?" Dwayne asked looking at me gently.

"She died. But I brought her back, though she changed. Her soul was tainted, We were told that who get's sacrificed goes to hell which is why I brought her back but ... she claims she was happy in heaven and is upset at me that I dragged her away from peace..." I said looking at my hands wringing them tight together making them go white and red in places until a tan hand took my left hand and stroked the back in little calming circles. I pushed the tears back, I remembered seeing her scared expression from when I brought her back, her disappointed look when she found out it was me who dragged her back from heaven.

Looking up I met Dwayne's understanding eyes and leaned into him a little liking the warmth.

"What were you on about earlier concerning frogs?" I mean I have frog phobia because when they jump I jump but as long as they are a distance I like them ...

They both gave chuckles before Marko answered. "Did you see the two boys running from the cave earlier?" I nodded slowly before he smirked and continued. "They are the Frog brothers, they are the ones who staked me. We are feeding and then getting revenge later tonight" Marko watched my reaction carefully.

Well nobody died why must they get revenge? I frowned before thinking, they are getting the same revenge I wanted for Tara and I can't fault them. I thought a moment before looking to Marko's eyes. He looked pained yet exited with anger hidden. Sighing I looked to Dwayne who had his emotions hidden.

"You want me to help you get revenge?" I asked gently watching them as they nodded.

"I...I can't kill them but I can curse them and spell them into seeing things that aren't there. But why must you kill them?" I asked calmly. "I mean you survived so shouldn't you distance yourself" They both looked incredulous.

"They tried killing me, they would have killed the rest should they had the opportunity, they need to learn!" Marko hissed. Nodding I thought of a way to punish them yet leave them alive.

"What if I spell them to imagine their worst fears coming true! Would you leave them alive, it would traumatize them enough you get revenge?" They contemplated.

"Why are you opposed to killing?" David's cold voice broke the tense silence. Turning I matched his cold gaze before explaining what I said to Marko and Dwayne minutes before. He snickered at their fears coming true but looked angered at the idea of them living after hurting one of his nest.

"We kill every day, why should you be ok with these two to live when you seem to understand us feeding of others?" He asked impatient. Marko and Dwayne had left at some point and Paul had sat next to me occasionally stroking my hair and hugging me, making me flinch and freeze seemed to be his hobby.

"You kill people as survival, killing them for revenge when they are kids and don't know what they are doing is un warranted. Marko lived, traumatizing them with their fears should stop them from even thinking of stepping outside let alone hurting your nest!" I groaned, growling he nodded.

"Only if we get to watch and scare them a bit!" I nodded, happy they live in fear is better than being ... dead.

"Let's go boys" David said smirking, frowning I turned to see Marko and Dwayne stood behind the bench watching Paul as he plaited my shoulder length hair. Grinning Paul pulled me up an started dragging me to his bike before David gave him a look. Groaning Paul pushed me dramatically sighing. I stumbled next to David who helped me on the back of his bike. We drove back to the cliff which Dwayne mentioned earlier was called Hudson's bluff. When we dismounted David smirked at me before grinning making me uneasy, I looked at him carefully before he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to him making me frown.

"We fly" he explained, shrugging out his grip I said I would follow him. Growling he took off with a laughing Paul after him, Marko was looking at me concerned and Dwayne said he would follow me. Smiling I let my magic surround me making mist and electric currents burn the air. I lifted into the air surrounded by a mini storm as lightning poured around my hands keeping me in the air from the humid static. When I caught up to David he looked impressed, Marko asked if he could ride with me making me roll my eyes and Paul wanted to race their but stopped when David glared again. Dwayne fly next to me whispering "impressive" in my ear making me shiver and blush.

After a few minutes we landed on a dry grassy area with a few trees around and a old house a few minutes' walk down the unofficial drive way. We heard barking and I faintly saw a couple of boys drag a dog into the house. We walked forward until we reached the door. Paul, Dwayne and David would get them into the living room, Marko would guard me and we would enter together when they were contained in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

When me and Marko entered the first thing I saw a couple of brothers who were being held with their hands behind their backs curtsey of Paul and Dwayne while David was sitting in a brown leather armchair watching as a teenager about 18 with dark hair held tightly onto a beautiful tanned girl, behind the two teens were two younger kids the youngest maybe 12 and the other one about 16.

Looking over them all I assessed them carefully. The two brothers being held I assume were the Frogs, they looked about 17 both with dark hair, one had his shoulder length pulled back by a red bandana where as the other one had his cropped around his face. The one with long hair was tanned a little more than the shorter one and was wearing a grey t-shirt, red chequered shirt and holey blue jeans. The one with short hair was wearing a grey jumpsuit. They both had firm jaws and stern cold eyes and thin lips that made them appear older but I could see the slight bit of fear when they saw Marko alive and walking around the room.

The oldest teen boy had dark brown hair curled around his face, he was wearing a pair of jeans a leather jacket and a grey shirt. He was slightly pale like he was sick and was sweating a little, his hands were quivering and he had a scared stance but protective. His face was pointed with gently curves and he had thin eyes and lips but his lower lip was slightly fuller like he was pouting. The girl was gorgeous, calm serene features and walnut like eyes a deep brown with a button nose and perfectly curved lips to match her figure, she wore a white sweetheart top and purple sequined skirt that fell to her ankles. Her hair was in curls with frizz building on one side from the humidity and I could see her clinging tightly onto the younger boy behind her and the older teens arm.

The tallest of the younger boys was about 16 with spiked up blonde hair, he wore a dodgy pattern yet colourful shirt over a black tank and black shorts. His features were that of the older boys I assume they are brothers. The younger was looking towards Dwayne apologetic and scared while Dwayne blanked him. He had a innocent face with full lips and wide eyes, his brown hair fluffed around his shoulders as he clung to the girl.

"We killed you bloodsucka!" Was the first words uttered upon our entrance courtesy of the long haired Frog. His voice was filled in a proud tone but overcame with rage. I watched him as he shrunk slightly under Marko's withering look.

"Yes you did indeed kill our brother!" David sneered before gesturing to me. "And our new friend brought him back, she has also bartered in keeping you alive" The two boys watched me like hawks as I watched them back carefully. They snorted in disbelief at my blank gaze waiting for when the boys had the fun and explained who the others were.

"Yeah right! I bet she's another bloodsucka cause you were scared of us! She most likely can't even hit someone without falling over " Bandana growled glaring at me. I took a step towards him fixing my dark gaze into his eyes while my eyes turned black.

"I have made a deal on your behalf, for your lives" Another step closer. "Yet you don't believe me? because of my looks?" Another step closer. "Should I show you what I can do as a demonstration? just to " Another step I was a few inches away from his face not allowing my gaze to waver as his eye screamed fear at my bottomless eyes. "Prove my ability?" Looking him coldly in the eyes letting my magic cackle around me and him as I drew his mind into mine.

I watched him in a room, cold, alone, dark with evil laughter resonating around. He shouted he knew this was a illusion. It was but only in his mind, we were simply staring at each other in the real world.

Grinning I made the ground drip blood to the ceiling making him shriek, I made the blood make rivers forming patterns around his feet and above him. He was panicking I could feel his fear draining out his pores.

I pulled out his mind at his scream letting him see the real world once more.

I walked towards David ignoring his brother asking what I did. David and the boys chuckled while the girl was sobbing into the older boys shoulder now.

Watching them David noticed my confusion.

"That is Michael and Star, behind them I believe is Laddie and Sam" David murmured gesturing to the spoken people. I nodded before turning to see both brothers watching me. I smiled a sad smile as Paul knocked the one with short hair onto his knees.

"Allen!" Bandana screamed when his brother released a pain filled grunt.

Allen stood roughly while Paul snickered before staggering towards where me and Marko stood while David sat.

"You're a witch?" I nodded simply as he nodded back slowly before taking another step to me stumbling when Paul grabbed his hair harshly.

"Why are you helping these monsters?!" Allen hissed as Paul pulled him in line next to bandana. I frowned and watched him as his eyes were hate filled glaring around the boys and then landed on me softening a little.

"I saved Marko. Because he didn't deserve to die" I stated looking at him, my voice was soft and you could hear the certainty behind it.

"They kill people!" Allen groaned looking at me.

"I have killed vampires, a human and many many demons. But they all kill to feed, they don't feed they die it is the natural order" I replied watching his eyes widen along with the others in the room at the mention of what I have killed.

"you...you killed a human?!" Bandana yelled to me as I sighed and closed down, I would not tell two boys who tried destroying the nests happiness my history.

"I think we should get on with this don't you?" David asked looking me in the eye. I nodded before walking to Bandana. Placing my fingertips on his forehead he shrugged back before Dwayne held him still by his hair.

I closed my eyes searching for his biggest fear. I found it. Smiling I planted fake memories of willingly becoming a vampire in his mind, ripping flesh apart happily with his teeth when he screamed I pulled away. I left the lingering thoughts and stood before a struggling Allen before repeating the same process. His fears were different and made me smile. Pulling away Dwayne walked with me to David and Marko's side while Paul frowned looking at his hostage.

"Paul you can come over he will see them when you step away" Paul scowled looked to the crying bandana and walked over pouting. Sighing he turned and grinned when he saw Allen having a panic attack, I was making him see hundreds and hundreds of bugs, spiders crawling over him as he struggled to wipe the imaginary pests away.

Smirking Paul hooted as both brothers were reduced to whimpering and screaming. David looked towards Star, Michael, Laddie and Sam before thinking a little.

Lunging to his feet he turned and asked if I could alter them. I nodded.

Turning to the scared four I walked to Michael before he tried to shove me away, Marko grabbed his hands twisting them before he touched me though. Grabbing his chin I edited his memories, he will think he got high before hanging with the wrong crowd, met Star and Laddie who were homeless and fell for her.

Moving on when he slumped forming images for his memories I tool Star's quivering hand and healed placed new memories her family disowning her and running to Santa Carla a few weeks ago and meeting Laddie who was lost and stuck together. She fell unconscious as I planted similar memories in Laddie and Sam's minds when they were all asleep I cast a spell over the three half vampires that would hide their urges and cloak them in the sun. Smiling I turned before heading to the boys who were watching pensively, Dwayne took my hand as I started swaying. I groaned and the exhaustion the covered me like another skin as I yawned into his shoulder while David spoke with Marko and Paul about killing some guy called Max.

Then the man in question ran in with a middle aged woman with short red hair. Max was middle aged with dark brown gelled hair with coke bottle glasses and a ridicules coloured suit with checks over it, yawning again brought Max's attention to me as he surveyed to room while the woman ran checking Michael. Frowning Max came closer and sniffed me before hissing witch before Dwayne picked me up bridal style as he vampire sped us behind a now standing David, Marko and Paul while Max ranted about betrayal.

I Started to lose consciousness but my vision caught a large blue truck with a stake attached to the front as it slid through Max who was headed to the redheaded woman. Everything went black then as I snuggled into Dwayne's subconsciously not noticing the glares fixed upon me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

When I woke up I was being carried into the darkness of the cave. I curled into the warmth tiredly as I felt the arms hold me a little tighter. Blinking a few minutes when the light covered the walls I frowned as Paul and Marko started play fighting on the sofa as David went to his wheelchair. That meant I was in Dwayne's arms.

Smiling a little I expected him to put me in bed but instead he sat himself in a armchair close to the fountain and he held me in his lap gently. Looking to him I saw him watching me. Smiling a little I blushed at the stare and being in his lap.

"why am I in your lap?" I asked quietly. He smirked before motioning to my hands. Blushing madly when I saw I was holding his jacket in a death grip I let go quickly making him chuckle. I shot of his lap quickly gaining the attention of the others. Laughing Paul bounded over and wrapped a arm around my waist pulling me to an old stereo system.

"What music you like?" Paul asked releasing me to start playing with the dials on the old boom box. I smiled a little and replied.

"I don't really like music" He paused and Marko gazed at me in shock while David smirked and Dwayne was hiding behind a book.

"Wait wait wait! You did not just say to me you do not like music did you?!" Paul was split between whining and pouting. I just shrugged as Marko came over shaking his head before he pulled me into a hug fake sobbing.

"It was so nice to know you!" Marko wailed into my shoulder before he walked away as Paul stalked towards me before lunging at me making me jump instinctively back as he seized my arms dragging me towards a dark corner littered with hundreds of records, tapes not to mention band posters.

"Right I will get you into music!" He demanded with a fire burning in my eyes, before I managed to get a step away he pulled me to his side where he was looking over titles.

"Pick one" He ordered gesturing to the array of music, shrugging I looked the cardboard folders. Some I had heard of before so I steered clear of them since Paul would most likely repeat them to me until my ears bled.

I gave up as there was to many as he groaned muttering something that made the other three laugh who were all watching me.

"Ok ok this one!" I said pointing at one randomly, looking at my choice I saw I had pointed queen. Grinning Paul shouted good choice before grabbing the record and my arm pulling me back to the stereo system. Putting the large disk in he cranked the volume up full blast as Marko hooted and jumped next to me as 'Another one bites the dust' started booming throughout the room as Paul started grinning and screaming along to the lyrics badly.

David groaned as the volume damaged his overly sensitive ears. I prodded Paul to try and get him to see David's evil glares but all I got was a blank look before he grinned. I rolled my eyes sneaking back further and further away from Paul as he danced wildly with Marko. When I finally reached the couch I sat furthest away from the dancing duo. Looking up while releasing a sigh of relief I saw Dwayne smirking at me and David watching the duo with a horrified expression, smiling I looked at the books littered around the fountain before fingering the binds gently. There was hundreds of books pushed furthest against the walls, some bookcases in the opposite corner from the boom box right next to the entrance of the cave.

"You can read them." Dwayne said quietly to me as I looked at all the books in awe, grinning I thanked him as he smirked again.

Smiling when I saw 'The Catcher in the Rye' I gently picked it up seeing it was a first edition before flicking threw the pages reading the captivating words smiling at some parts.

"Hey!" I heard Pauls annoyed voice crack over my imagination and peaceful thoughts as he leapt to where I was sitting and glared at me. Sighing I met his gaze, his bottom lip was pouting and his hair was even messier than usual. I had to stifle a laugh at the fact one of the waves had stuck pointing up making him look like a pouting lion. Dwayne saw this and barked a quick laugh out drawing attention to us as Marko and David saw they both chuckled or laughed and I finally surrendered giggling as Paul looked around bewildered.

"Whaaat?!" Paul whined looking me in the eye with determination.

I simply pointed to his hair. Frowning he ruffled his hair quickly as the now untangled locks fell in place around his shoulders. Grinning at the success he grabbed my hand pulling me up as I groaned at the thought of not finishing the book.

"I liked that book" I grumbled as Paul sat me on the rim of the fountain grinning as he started lecturing me on different bands.

"So Queen, Guns n Roses, Metallica are the must knows and they are legends..." he rambled on as Dwayne kept sending me sympathetic glances along with David and Marko who not only felt the boredom I felt but my exhaustion.

"Paul I think if you keep rambling or she's going to want to jump of the cliff!" David snickered as my eyes started to droop. Finally Paul noticed and relented saying tomorrow we were to see a real band on the boardwalk. Upon seeing my confused his expression he explained it was where they went hunting earlier in the day. I nodded before I yawned but headed back to the couch eager to finish the mesmerizing book.

"You know you can carry on reading later on if you're tired" Dwayne muttered but seeing my blank expression snickered and let me carry on reading, I was about half way through when the boys headed back to the back cave to sleep each bidding me a good night.

Looking at my watch when I finally finished the book I saw it was just past 6am. Since the sun rose about 4am here it meant I had a while until the boys awoke, leaning down I curled on the couch breathing in the scents of dust, alcohol and take away. Yawning I fell into a peaceful slumber for a change.

I dreamt of fires around me but never burning simply touching me like the flames were dancing and I felt arms dancing me around. Leading me through the flames leading to someplace, it was important and special. Looking up shadows covering his face but I was calm and felt safe in his presence I knew whoever it was I could trust him. I laughed at something and looked up to see the stars burning a bright red before falling around into the flames that had got closer to me and the mysterious man while we parted the fire. Smiling when I saw beyond the flames I noticed we were at the boardwalk dancing as crowds watched with blank eyes making me frown. Looking back up I suddenly fell forward as the person who I danced with vanished and I caught myself just as the flames licked at my long hair. Standing I felt tied. Glaring around I saw faces too fast to see I moved closer or tried but my hands were tied behind my until I fell into darkness as the sky fell covering everyone and everything as screams rung in my ears I shot up with my eyes wide open.

Breathing deeply I looked around sighing in bliss at the sight of the cave. Looking at my watch I smiled, only an hour or so until the guys awoke. I desperately wanted to tidy up the clutter. Biting my lip I kept shifting looking to the books to the mess, my left leg bouncing in boredom before I relented with a huff. I cleared music records that were scattered around the room into the corner in a neat pile on top of the other records before I put them all in alphabetical order, smiling I wandered and neatly stacked some loose books against the walls where I put them in order of production year as I started scrubbing the room being sure to put odd bits I found in neat stacks and folded odd clothes while tossing away scarily old food. Shuddering I tossed a pizza with mould growing on out the cave when I saw things crawling over it. Sighing I started to sweep the odd rocks out the cave putting some larger rocks in holes littering the narrow entrance so nobody tripped or got their foot stuck in a hole ... meaning me.

Sighing I sat on the sofa ignoring the calls that were coming from the VERY tempting books, I had looked briefly through the titles and almost cried in the temptation to read them then and there but I had to clean it was filthy.

Whooping and yelling distracted me as I saw the guys stop in awe when they saw and smell the room cleaner.

"Holy hell! What happened!" Paul shouted looking for his music records, rolling my eyes I pointed to his corner where he sighed in relief and started looking through the dusted covers to me and grinning.

"woahh..." Marko simply looked around before sniffing and smiling jumping over to hug me making me smile when he muttered about no mould. Rolling my eyes when he thanked me.

"This was unnecessary but its appreciated" David smirked as he looked his now polished 'thrown' over before shrugging into the wheelchair rolling back and forth looking the room over slightly.

Dwayne sat in the arm chair closest to me before looking and smirking when he noticed I placed his books in a order, blushing a little when he whispered a thanks to me before Paul (again) yelled and dragged me to his 'rock box' which I got corrected many many times during the protests I tried making last night during his lecture.

"Where is everything?" he whined as I laughed a little and explaining they were in alphabetical order, when he asked what I did to his ' rock box' I deadpanned making the others laugh.

"Paul I cleaned it! it had about ten years worth of dust on not to mention smiley faces drawn into the actual dust with fangs!" I groaned he simply grinned and took my hand and sat next to me on the fountain while Marko leaped to a ledge smiling when he saw I had tidied it up there as well.

"So are ya ready?" Paul asked. At my blank, confused expression he sighed dramatically and reminded me of his plans to educate me in music by taking me to a concert.

"Paul if you take me to a concert and I get lost I WILL castrate you!" I threatened. I would not appreciate being lost in a large crowd of drunks while he went and 'played' with his food. He gulped before pushing me to the cave where they came from minutes before but we took a right turn down a narrow walk into a large room. Inside had a big double bed, mismatched bedside tables, a wardrobe, dresser and in the corner was another hole in the wall. Frowning I looked to him as he grinned.

"This is now your room!" Paul exclaimed happily at my shocked expression.

"But ...but...but why? I mean what was wrong with where I was last time? and if you have this room how come Star didn't sleep here with Laddie.?" I stuttered out as he laughed.

"Marko and Dwayne fixed this up last night and a little this evening with my help when we got from David you were gonna stay a while. So tonight not only am I teaching you the awesomeness of me and music we. are. shopping.! " He smirked as I blanched.

"Get dressed! and in the hole is a huge pool thing to bathe!" He snickered before leaving winking at me. Frowning I looked for clothes to see what he meant by get dressed shrugging when I found none in the bedroom I crawled through the hole gasping at the gorgeous sight.

The huge underground lake was glistening, touching the serene water gently I felt it was warm, crisp. Shivering I pulled my clothes of before getting in slowly as the water surrounded me. Dunking under the water I opened my eyes to see a few plants in bright colours as the cave deepened. Smiling I swam grinning as I picked some crystals that had formed along the bottom before coming up for air. Smiling I washed letting the water drain down my arms making rivulets in the calm waters. Smiling at the peace I swam to the edge and lifted myself out looking around at the barely lit room I walked to where my clothes were and saw a towel just through the hole on the dresser, frowning I headed over to the bedroom covering myself with the skirt I recently discarded.

I muttered oh my god upon seeing on my bed were men's clothes laid out and blushed before hauling the towel around me. Somebody had been in my room when I was in the bath. I dried quickly before looking over the clothes hesitantly. I had no choice though. Groaning I swear I heard Paul laugh a few seconds later. Narrowing my eyes I growled as the laughter only grew. I muttered a few curses pulling the towel away and wrapped it around my hair to dry before pulling the jeans on with a few vocal protests and I heard laughter after each one. Growling I looked myself over not even wanting to look in the mirror at the state I must look.

Peeking in the mirror while drying my hair I looked myself over quickly freezing as my towel started to shift on its own around my hair. I watched captivated as my hair brushed itself gently, I expected it to be Paul but he would never be this quiet. Looking back I saw Dwayne smiling gently as he unknotted my hair.

"You look beautiful don't worry" He muttered gently making me blush. He had figured I was stalling as trying to get every strand og my hair dry before going to face the guys.

I raised a eyebrow at him looked at my clothes and back at him incredulous as he chuckled. Throwing my towel into the corner and taking my hand pulling me to the main room.

Looking one last time in the mirror I sighed sadly.

I was wearing 'skinny' jeans that were light grey like Pauls but they hung of me and dragged on the floor. A grey t-shirt which hung around my form like a dress and a black leather jacket like Pauls. I muttered idiot under my breath as Dwayne explained David only let Paul lend his own clothes as he was the skinniest. Despite the fact he was the second tallest and I was shorter then Marko who was the shortest.

Dwayne laughed a little and wrapped a arm around my shoulders for support when we entered the main of the cave. My glare directed at Paul must have been what froze him as he went to laugh while Marko was choking back a laugh by biting his nails and David simply smirked at me before announcing 'food'.

"Time to go boys ... and girl!" He stated before leading the way to the motorbikes. Marko asked gently as Paul took my hand dragging me away from Dwayne if I wanted to ride with him. Before I could nod however Paul lifted me like I weight nothing putting me on his bike ignoring my glare.

I released a small growl before he laughed and Marko sent me a apologetic glance as Paul shot of making me tighten my grip.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I was fighting very hard not to scream as Paul swerved in and out of trees so fast even hiding my face in his shoulder made me dizzy. Groaning as I felt yet another stick get tangles in my long hair I gripped a little harder as he leaned to the right making the bike tilt insanely close the ground as he dodged a low branch.

I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it was about to burst from my chest. He obviously felt and heard it making him snicker every few minutes. Finally we pulled up at the boardwalk almost running various people over in the process. The moment the bike stopped I leapt from the bike almost tripping and jumping behind Dwayne and Marko as they dismounted. Paul pouted before starting to say something but I held my hand up making him stop as David snickered and Marko laughed. Dwayne chuckled before starting to help me remove the stray sticks, leaves and I think I just saw him throw a rock into the sand below.

After a few moments Paul bounded over and started to help flicking my hands away making me frown as Marko and David watched amused. I was feeling like a monkey.

"Finally I think we're done now!" Paul yelled getting glares from locals and looks from tourists. Smirking he wrapped a arm around my shoulders making me look at him in suspicion as he led me somewhere.

"Paul... where are you pulling me?" I asked quietly as he laughed.

"We are shopping" I suddenly felt like a schoolgirl again and started blushing remembering when Xander and Buffy tried to take me shopping and forcing me into 'sexy' clothes.

"I don't like shop-" I started but Marko covered my mouth with his cold hand shaking his head in warning at me as Paul narrowed his eyes stopping and pulling me out of Marko's light grip towards another place.

"NO!" I yelped upon seeing the store trying to get away but he simply held both my arms and pulled me forwards ignoring my pleas. Marko sent me a sympathetic look, David winked and Dwayne simply smiled a little making me glare.

"NO! NO! NO!" I groaned protesting. Looking around I saw he had got me in the shop. Gulping I took in the clothes feeling shock and fear enter my system. We were in a gothic, punk shop and Paul was looking through leather skirts like I wore one year for halloween. I attempted pulling from his grip but he simply pulled me closer muttering to help him.

"What about this?" I heard a amused voice mention behind me. Turning the best I could I saw David holding up a dress ... if it can be called that. It was dark blue leather and it was a bust before going bare at the midriff attached by little leather strips criss crossing around the dress. Gulping I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head pulling harder against Pauls hold as I saw David smirk. Paul looked the dress over thoughtfully before saying about it being the wrong colour.

Blushing I saw Dwayne and Marko had come in and were both looking around curiously at the clothes as well.

"Hmm try this on!" Paul said shoving me in a changing room with a armful of leather. Looking it over I attempted opening the door but I think Paul was leaning against it until I changed.

I shuddered before slowly stripping, I chickened out pulling my old clothes back on glaring at the ones he handed me. He had handed me a skirt that went mid thigh, in hot pink leather with black stars and a matching corset.

"Paul I refuse to even look at this! Let alone wear it!" I shouted pounding on the door.

"Try it on or I will put it on you!" He laughed back as I kicked the door hard and shoved it, thinking I frantically tried a teleportation spell. I thought hard of Dwayne thinking he would be the best one to be near and uttered a small incantation dropping the clothes to the floor as my body melted away and I appeared in a new scene.

I was next to a shocked Dwayne before he started laughing quietly taking me hand and leading me gently to a more comfortable selection of clothes as I heard Paul shout.

"SHE DONE A VANISHING ACT ON ME!" I giggled a little looking over the clothes Dwayne led me to seeing he was helping me A LOT since we were in a section ... small but a section with no leather. Grinning I simply shrugged unsure of what to wear. He shook his head slightly browsing through looking up to me every now and then. Before long he handed me a complete set of folded clothes and ushered me secretly past a pouting Paul, laughing Marko and bored looking David.

Pushing me in the room he whispered gently he would guard the door making me blush. After I looked at the clothes I smiled before pulling them on. He had handed me a black pair of cargo pants, a long sleeved olive toned top that hung of the shoulders and some black converse with little spikes on the back along with a sash. Frowning at the sash I shrugged as I exited to room to see all four of them waiting for me. Seeing me Paul instantly jumped at me, Marko grabbed his arm laughing saying about Dwayne doing a good job. Blushing again I looked down, the trousers made me look taller and the top made me look skinnier then I already was.

Turning and huffing Paul grabbed handfuls of clothes some leather slipped in, Dwayne kept handing a few pieces as did David, everything I saw David put in the 'to buy' pile was stuff I wouldn't wear to a orgy! Let alone in public. But being with four vampire meant I couldn't exactly sneak the clothes out the pile without being seen.

Marko stood by me and put a little french braid in my hair and used it and the sash Dwayne handed me to tie my long curls into a lose pony tail. After half an hour Paul whined about being bored before David sighed and paid asking Marko and Paul to put the shopping bags in the storage compartments of the bikes to which they reluctantly agreed.

David lead the way to the concert Paul insisted we go to while Dwayne walked next to me calmly making me suppress a grin. When I heard music I looked up seeing a huge open club with people flocking in and out dancing and drinking, shivering it reminded me of the bronze. Dwayne took my hand and lead me through the thick masses of people as they automatically stranded from David's path. After a few moments we had headed up to the balcony area into a corner as I observed the cramped club. It had a few curling posters tacked to the walls, wood panelled walls and a black light. There was smoke around the dancing area coming from the stage where a small band was performing live. They were ok but it wasn't my thing. Dwayne stood one side of me as David was observing the crowds looking for his meal I assume.

Hands covered my eyes quickly making me jump, from the temperature I knew it was a vampire.

"Guess who?" A overly happy voice whispered in my ears making me shiver.

"Paul" I said as he spun me and hugged me hollering about being remembered. Smiling a little as Marko joined the hug asking if I would remember him, nodding made them both release me from the rib crushing hug and dance madly in a circle formed around our small group. Grinning at their antics I shook my head and looked over the dancers watching the thriving mass of people and remembered the times I used to sit at the bronze watching Buffy, Xander, Cordy, Angel even Anya dance but I hardly ever danced. I smiled a little remembering when I caught Giles there dozing off as he was meeting for a date with Miss Calendar but got the date wrong.

"Are you ok?" I heard Dwayne ask me gently bringing me from my high school memories and smile at him a little nodding.

"Yeah just reminds me of a club where I'm from. Me and my friends used to go there every few nights to dance, well they would I would read! I remember everything good and bad that happened and yet it was still out little place, where we could be free and not worry about others..." I trailed off as the memories of Darla, Luke, Spike even my doppelganger. I grimaced at this memory as Dwayne turned to me waiting for me to continue.

"There was so much bad stuff that happened yet we still went every week or so. I remember one time the adults had been given a certain candy that made them relive their teen years and the adults were all dancing and singing drunk their freaking all the teenagers away!" I laughed at the memory of my doctor falling of the pool table after starting a fight.

"You said you have experienced things we wouldn't have dreamed of, what else have you seen and experienced?" His voice was like velvet and drew me in, sighing I told him a few of the scariest memories. From the mayor to Faith and the intuitive, facing the hellmouth and Glory. Dwayne looked amused slightly apologized as he said I was too young to have gone through that, before David said there was a nazi surf party down the beach.

"Will you be ok on your own for half an hour?" Dwayne asked me quietly as David lead the way to the exit with Marko and Paul not far behind flirting and dancing randomly shouting jokes to one another.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I muttered back gently. He smiled before turning and following his nest mates.

After he left people filled the small place and I simply watched the crowds thriving amongst themselves. About five minutes after they left though I felt hands trail up my hips from behind before a pair of arms encased around my waist, shrugging away did no good as the person simply chuckled before wrapping around me again, frowning I turned before freezing at the sight of who was harassing me.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I froze gaping before trying to pull away quickly from him. He simply chuckled holding me closer pulling me away from the crowded balcony and down the stairs to a secluded corner. I was panicking. Spike was here. And that most likely meant Drusilla was here as well. I couldn't use my powers on either of them without changing the future. Struggling I kicked his shin as he curse pulling me harshly to his chest and lifting me of the ground lightly.

"It's not me who's attention you caught luv..." He purred in my ear making me freeze. Gulping I tried to remember when Angelus got his soul but in my panic hazed mind I couldn't think.

Kicking back I heard him mutter 'bollocks' before groaning. Wriggling from his grip I felt him ... moan? EW! I struggled a little harder but he simply pulled me against him harder as we nearly reached the corner.

He shoved me so my chest was against the wall and he pinned me there before I heard whispering.

I was released and spun around quick enough to make me dizzy to be cornered by Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike all grinning. Gulping down my fear at the people who have tormented me one way or another in the past I looked them in the eyes.

"Well well well looks like we have a little witch!" Angelus muttered running a cold finger down my cheek as I shuddered. His accent was slightly showing as well as amusement. I pulled back as far as I could but a cold hand caressed the back of my neck making me freeze turning slightly to see who it was I saw Drusilla.

"What a pretty little tree, she is from another time yet born for this. She holds a key to release the angel from hell and change the stars..." She trailed of moving slightly to the music before leaning into Spike who welcomed her warmly by licking up her neck as Angelus pinned me by both my shoulders to the wall and leaned close enough that I felt his breath on my face.

" What's your name sweetness?" I heard Darla ask while Angelus simply lifted a few lock's of my hair and pulled it loose from the pony tail Marko put it in. He sniffed my hair making me shake slightly as I remembered reading in the watcher diaries how he followed his victims and tormented them.

"I ... I need to go my friends should be here soon!" I said quickly pulling away from a amused Angelus only to walk into Spike and Drusilla.

"You're not going anywhere luv" Spike chuckles spinning me and pushing me roughly into Angelus arms as he hold me tightly and starts to sway. Leaning down he holds my neck with his right hand pulling me closer and holds my waist with his left arm around me. Looking me in the eye he smirks.

"Red, I heard you mention me briefly to the lost boys, now what I need to know is how do you know?" He murmurs before bending close to my neck sniffing me as I stiffen and tense.

"I'm a witch..." I said trying to pull away as he snickers.

"I know that, Dru did you say she was from another time?" He asks quietly as Drusilla nods and spins in her light green dress.

"I'm willing to bet your from the future... since were you from my past I would defiantly remember you, so red I'm willing to bet we have met and I am with this Buffy who is the slayer... What else?" He grins into my neck as I shiver trying to suppress tears when I felt his 'game face' appear. I need to use my powers or he will bite me and torture me like Giles until he gets what he wants...

The moment I'm about to use my powers though I'm being pulled away roughly as growling surrounds me. Sighing in relief I see David standing toe to toe with Angelus, Marko in front of Darla and Paul grinning to a also grinning Spike and Drusilla who's watching me before smiling.

"The weeping tree shall join the stars with us and become for the darkness as Miss Edith watches from the fold of night..." Drusilla giggles looking into my eyes still as Dwayne covers me slightly.

"Stay away from her, she belongs to us!" David snarls to a smirking Angelus. Shrugging Angelus wraps a arm around Drusilla and Darla walking out melting into the crowd as Spike watches them before smirking to us and following.

David and the others had watched them go and the moment they left the building Dwayne had a arm around my shoulders as I remembered last time I saw Drusilla she put me in a coma, shuddering at her words I looked into the slightly concerned eyes of David as he chuckled and led the way out. Paul laughed and Marko bit his nails obviously feeling what I felt. Dwayne kept me under his arm until we were at the bikes where Paul attempted to put me on his bike again.

"NO!" I stated quickly as he pouted.

"Paul I think she doesn't want to be traumatized any more today bro!" Marko snickered at Pauls pout. I sighed in relief as Paul mounted his bike I gently got on the back of Dwayne's with his help since his was bigger. Wrapping my arms around him I closed my eyes sleepily as I yawned before David shot of with us following, looking around I saw Marko split off.

"Where's Marko going?" I asked Dwayne quietly knowing he would hear me over the wind. Smirking he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Food!" I blushed and forgot I needed to eat. I tightened my grip around him sliding my hands under his jacket as muscles moved slightly under my hands. I quickly started to remove them thinking he didn't like it but he paused me from moving and instead wrapped them tighter around his waist.

After a few moments we arrived at Hudson's bluff. We all headed down in silence with Dwayne holding my hand and sitting me on the couch as he sat next to me in a protective manner. I knew vampires when with humans either for companionship, food or other means were very protective of them.

"Why were they after you?" David asked with a slight snarl from his wheelchair. I gulped and explained who they were as they Paul smirked before mumbling about a good fight, David nodded thoughtfully and Dwayne held me a little tighter when I mentioned Angelus sniffing my neck.

"David if Angelus has her scent it means he's marked her and has basically claimed that she's his kill..." Dwayne said quietly as I stiffened.

"I know this means we have to keep a close eye on them and not let her be alone..." He replied thinking. "Who was the dark haired female? And do you know what she was talking about?" David asked looking a little puzzled remembering Drusilla's strange ways. Shuddering I explained what Angelus did to her, how she's a seer and what happened when I last saw her. Marko returned just as I explained about her putting me in a coma making him and the others growl.

"Who put you in a coma?" Marko asked gently after regaining his composure, and putting a few boxes of pizza down on a odd unit near the couch.

"Drusilla, the brunette vampire. Angelus turned her insane and when I last saw her she killed a slayer, broke my friends hand and put me in a coma that lasted two days" I quickly explained as he nodded and started to dish pizza out to everyone.

"Do you know what she meant by ' The weeping tree shall join the stars with us and become for the darkness as Miss Edith watches from the fold of night'?" I nodded thinking over the words.

"She doesn't know my name yet and since it's Willow, I am the weeping tree. I assume by, 'she will join the stars and become one of us' means I will either be Angelus's snack, die or turn into a vampire..." I thought trying to remember what she said earlier.

Gasping I told them that she knew I was from another time and that meant Angelus knew, they gained a knowing expression. They now knew Angelus wanted me because I knew what happens to him.

"We won't let him harm you don't worry little sis!" Paul ground out making me frown.

"Little sis?" I asked confused.

"Well yea you are one of us and your fun to tease soo... your our little sis!" He concluded shouting in triumph as I smiled a little with a giggle.

We ate our pizza joking around as me, Marko and Paul had a pizza crust fight David evacuated to room with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. Dwayne chuckled moving away from me as I hid behind the couch.

"NO fair theirs two against one!" I whined when they both tag teamed me. Laughing Marko threw a pizza crust towards Paul before joining me behind the couch laughing. After a few minute David walked back in saw us, shook his head and walked back into the caves as Dwayne shielded himself from Paul who chucked a crust in his direction.

Glaring Dwayne smirked and threw a book at Paul hitting him on the head.

"OW!" Paul groaned while Dwayne rolled his eyes before getting up and holding a hand out to me, smiling I took his hand as he led me through some more tunnels. He helped me as I continually tripped which he smirked at each time. Finally we reached his destination as he helped me down a short drop and lit a few candles.

I gasped in awe, the room was filled with hundreds if not thousands of books. It had about the same amount of books as Giles's library at Sunnydale high! I instantly started skimming over the titles almost purring while Dwayne stood leaning against the wall next to the exit watching me amused.

"I thought you may like it here, if you like it I will gladly make a small ladder so it'll be easier to get in and out..." Dwayne muttered gently before smirking at my happy look. Grinning I bound over to him and hugged him before I knew what I was doing. Pulling back bright red I stuttered apologies, shaking his head he said it was fine. I nodded before turning back to the books noticing a armchair in the corner and another next to the wall.

I looked to him in question as he shrugged and said "David read's sometimes" nodding I smiled and thanked him.

"It's fine..." He said gently and wrapped a arm around my shoulders before lifting me up so I could get out the room.

He walked me to my room and I saw all my bags had been put around my bed and there were more than I thought we brought. I looked to Dwayne but he was gone. Frowning I looked through some of the bags putting them in piles to put in the wardrobe and the small chest of drawers. Blushing I saw there were more bags because someone had got me underwear, bra's, body lotion, toothpaste and other hygiene things along with a hairbrush and various accessories and a little selection of perfumes and make up. I blushed at the thought of any of them buying me these things and instead hurriedly started putting the stuff away.

Placing the make up in one of the two drawers on the dressing table, while putting the few bits of jewellery in the other making sure not to get any of it tangled. When I saw the selections of earrings I noticed a little box on one of the bedside tables and put the sets in there before putting it on the chest of drawers. I put my underwear and bra's in one of the drawers of the bedside tables, hygiene stuff went in the drawer below and then in the other bedside table went a box of matches, hair brush, book and a small note book and odd coloured pens I found laying around the room. I placed the candles that were all set on the bedside tables around the room putting two on the dressing table, three on the chest of drawers and I added small clusters on the floor around the room before putting some in the 'bathroom'. Sighing as I finished I grinned and looked to my watch seeing the guys would be heading to bed in a few minutes, raising my voice slightly I said night,

Paul laughed back and a night echoed back from Marko's soft voice. David I could hear chuckle from hear and so I laid on my bed yawning and curled after kicking my shoes of nudging them under my bed as I got under the cold covers drifting off.

I'm sure as I fell as sleep I heard Dwayne mutter goodnight in my ear but I could be dreaming, sighing I let myself drift away fully when I heard David announce the sun would be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I awoke to being thrown in water. Not the best way to wake up I will admit. Swimming to the surface of the pool of my 'bathroom' I glared at the laughing Paul rolling around on the floor.

"You should see your face!" He laughed as Marko entered saw me, snickered and left to avoid the splash aimed at him.

"Why did you have to throw me in the water!?" I shouted to Paul who was starting to calm down before lighting a joint. Smirking he just clapped his hands twice and said 'chop chop'. Growling I peeled my soaking wet clothes of and bathed. After pulling out the deep pool I sighed seeing a large dry towel on a rock.

Wrapping myself up I headed into my bedroom to see Paul and Marko there looking through the clothes and piecing clothes, accessories and hair things together.

"Umm what are you two doing?" I asked carefully as they ignored me...well Paul did Marko flashed me a grin that said I would find out soon. Reaching into the light blue chips bedside table Paul pulled a bra and panty set out chucking them to me as I blushed.

"Don't worry darling, we are going to make you so gorgeous you won't even recognise yourself!" Paul laughed making a shooing action as Marko pushed me lightly towards the bathroom motioning to my underwear.

At my protest Paul threw over a light blue silk dressing gown that came to my mid thigh. Groaning I trudged to the 'bathroom'. After pulling the 'clothes' on I peeked into my bedroom and was almost tempted to down myself in the bath. Together they had laid out ALL the previously brought clothes and they were sat on the bed now discussing my hair. Gulping I walked in the room as Paul simply grabbed my wrist and pulled me between his legs so my back was against his chest.

Gently he started brushing my damp hair un-knotting it and tying loose strands into plaits. I sat and let him get on with it as Marko approached me with makeup. Suppressing a sigh I closed my eyes, I felt gently brush strokes around my eyes and I blinked a few times when he told me to as Paul was now blow drying my hair as it flew around my face like fire.

After a while my mind had drifted to Tara, I felt guilty. I mourned her and it hurt but it still hurts, like a huge gap where my heart should be, my magic killed her it drove her away and when I got her back she was shot, like the god's don't think I should be happy. Like they thought I should be alone yet here I am surrounded by four vampires, being hunted by Angelus and I haven't mourned or thought much about her since I got here. I left everything, my magic had gotten so bad it burnt my skin from the insides. My blood boiled and I could feel the magic make it vibrate and try to tear me apart and all because ... I don't know. I'm not a born witch, I wanted to ... help and all I did was ruin everything.

"Willow?" Marko's voice drifted in my mind snapping me back to the present ... past? the cave. Paul had and Marko was sat next to me on the bed looking sad. I almost hit myself when I remembered he felt everything I felt, I bonded our energy when I brought him back as I gave him too much of my own but he's alive. It was now like he was a twin, we are one in a way yet two in another.

"Don't think like that" He murmured pulling me into a hug. I frowned in confusion about to ask but he continued.

"You feel depressed, self hatred and alone...we are all here for you Willow, like Paul said you are like our little sister. You are the sister he never got to meet, David respects you because you saved our nest. I feel a bond to you and I know it's from when you brought me back. Dwayne his hard to understand but I know he loves you as well. What happened to you?" He finished quietly.

"I killed her..." I murmured into his jacket playing with a little badge on the sleeve. I heard him hold me a little tighter to encourage me.

"Tara, she said I couldn't control it. She was right. She said I needed to quit and until then she would leave. So she left, I lost my thing that kept me grounded and abused my magic, I hurt Buffy's little sister Dawnie... I knew then I had to stop if I didn't I knew Buffy would stop me as I was becoming a threat. So I stopped, it hurt so much. I didn't have them though to help me, they all waited for me to break and use again and it felt so bad. My friends expected me to fail." I didn't notice I was crying until Marko wiped them away and started rocking.

"Tara came back, said we could be together now I fully stopped but... Warren k...killed her, he shot Buffy then the bullet hit Tara and killed her! She returned to me! She said we were ok! We could be again! She promised never to leave me! That she was mine and I was hers!" I sobbed quietly as he rocked me. I was letting it out now, my wall had broken and I was letting all my fears, pain and grief flow from me.

"I lost it. I got her back, she was the one I trusted with everything after Oz and she left me alone! Again I'm alone! She left me! I can't be there! In the room everyday alone crying screaming because the pain is ripping my insides out I can't trust myself my magic because it screams to be used and carry on what I started. I got Warren skinned him and let hell consume his darkness like he took her light away!" I was clawing at my arms and his by this point as words tumbled from me.

They left, they abandoned me, they lost trust and I was alone again, I'm in the 80's and they are still killing me slowly!

"Shh! It's ok Willow! I won't leave you! Listen to me listen stop!" He started holding my thrashing hands as I tried ripping my burning flesh away. I looked in his eyes to see pity and trust.

"THEY PROMISED! they told me they would be there they would never leave and here I am again because they broke that promise... it's my fault for using magic but it was my turn to. I could focus and not worry it was something that made me ... me so they couldn't leave like my parents, Jesse, Oz, Buffy, Joyce, Buffy again and now Tara..." I sobbed into his chest as he rocked me.

"We won't leave you" David said, turning slightly I saw him sat next to Marko motioning to him to leave. Giving me one last squeeze Marko released me and left towards the main of the cave.

"I sent them hunting" David said suddenly gaining my attention.

Sighing he got up and grabbed some facial wipes before sitting next to my curled form and wiped my face gently.

"Marko was right, we all care for you. You belong to us one way or another. I understand what it feels like..." He said after a while. Pulling me into a side way hug so I was leaning on his shoulder I felt him wrap a arm around me protectively.

"How?" I asked quietly, he was silent for a few minutes before taking a breath.

"I didn't want to be a vampire, my family were rich. They wanted me to marry a duchess, I was in love already though. I was in love with Melinda, she was perfect. But she was a maids daughter so forbidden. I don't know whether or not she shared the same affection but my family knew. After a while my father grew tired of me avoiding to marry and so got in contact with a woman to help after hearing a rumour. Max. He came to me and said I could forever be with Melissa if I accepted a drink with him and went with him for a year before returning to Melissa. I agreed. He gave me his blood and so I changed my first kill was my father after he tried beating me when he heard my plan. I returned a year later and found Melissa and gave her the blood without her knowing like Max did to me. She didn't accept it though, she made her first kill but threw herself in the sun three days later unable to live like us. I should have told her, but I can't change it, I turned Dwayne a few days later after getting out of control and killing a bunch of people. He helped me though said he knew I was a demon mentioned in his tribe before and said that he was taught to respect demons in their true forms. He was a prisoner and so I released him and as a thank you he said he would help him during the sun until his debts were paid. Four years passed and I turned him when he got ill. What I'm saying though is there is always a chance of being hurt but if you don't take that chance you may as well be dead. Nothing good will ever come from asking 'what if?'." He said in a emotionless voice, though I could understand him more. He wanted a family forever like me. He was betrayed like me. And he was alone and so made his family. Looking him in the eyes I thanked him.

"You're one of us now." He muttered before standing and saying he would meet me in a few minutes on the main room.

Changing I thought. Paul and Marko were like big brothers now and I can't picture a life without them. David was like a cousin, family but distant but close enough you know you're safe. But Dwayne made me feel fuzzy. Floaty and he made me warm and blush. He was funny, liked reading, strong, understood what I was thinking and fun to talk with. I can't imagine him as a brother, actually not even as a family member...

Shrugging the familiar feeling away I walked to the mirror before to David who was waiting by the cave entrance. I wore a red tank top and blue jeans with little leather swirls sewn in. Taking my hand he helped me up the stairs and to his bike before we took off for the boardwalk.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

When we arrived Paul picked me of David's bike before it fully stopped and swung me in circles before pushing me to Marko when a hot girl walked by. Rolling his eye Marko asked me if I was ok to which I smiled and nodded and we hugged following Paul who looked almost as if he were drooling as he trailed after the girl.

"Are you ok?" Dwayne asked me as I blushed. I hope they didn't think me weak for my little break I nodded not looking him in the eye as David snickered and announced he would find a beach party while Paul and Marko were pre-occupied.

"Want anything to eat?" Dwayne asked gently wrapping a arm around my waist pulling me to him as I shook my head still refusing to look him in the eye as he sighed.

"It's not weak for you to break. We knew that you had a few problems when you appeared to help Marko so we expected you to break, we didn't think it would happen this soon, but as it sounds these feelings have been building for a while so it's understandable why you don't want to risk getting close to another. If you don't mind me asking though, what was Tara to you?" He asked gripping my chin before making me meet his eyes.

"My everything friend, lover, family and I was hers..." I trailed of watching his eyes as he bristled a little and I swear he went a little red.

"A..re you only interested in females then?" He asked sounding a little embarrassed making me blush and smile a little before I shook my head.

"It's the person not gender I love... Tara was sweet, gentle, magical, strong and was there for me..." I noticed then how much Dwayne was like her. Both strong and silent, gorgeous/handsome, kind, considerate. I couldn't think of him like that! Tara died only two weeks ago! Shaking my head I looked out to the ocean as he watched me intently.

"Good..." He muttered so quietly I wasn't sure he said it. Looking back to him I saw him watching the ocean as well.

"What else happened?" He asked gently before handing me his jacket as a gust of salty air made me shiver.

"Thank you, what do you mean?" I asked confused, before shrugging on the warm jacket meaning he fed recently.

"Well you told me of Glory, Adam and others what other demons have you and the 'Scooby gang' faced?" He shrugged a little.

"Well Xander was once possessed by a hyena, we blew up the mayor, my vampire self from an alternate universe came to say 'hi' but more the 'hi I want two of us to eat Sunnydale residents' um..." I started but stopped at his small smile.

"What happened to your other self?" I smiled and explained everything that happened. He smirked a certain parts like when 'I' beat Percy up and when I had to dress up in leather to get into the bronze.

"Whoa, I think you could write a interesting book with all these story's. So you blew up the mayor?" And laughed as I explained graduation day.

"What stories' do you have? I mean have you ever been to the hellmouth?" I asked after he stopped his laughs.

"I went to the hellmouth once a few years ago with David and Paul that's where we met Marko, turned him said hi to the master and then came back..." He said shrugging as I rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough, so ... what's your favourite colour?" I asked randomly not wanting silence. He smiled before we continued questions like this for half an hour until David and the other's finally arrived with Spike and Drusilla in tow surprising me and Dwayne.

"Oh the weeping tree has her star yet the moon is changing the fate from the mouth of her home..." Drusilla said eerily as she went around the others almost floating and stroked my neck gently before smiling and grabbing both my hands as she spun forcing me to dance with her.

Paul and Marko snickered, Spike and Dwayne watched us amused yet there was worry in Dwayne's part and David watched cautiously.

"Drusilla ... what are you and Spike here for?" I asked her quietly as she danced us around occasionally making me apologize to the passers bys we bashed into.

"The blonde with power and my Spiky have made plans as to destroy daddy...you weep tears and scream in pain but he shall be helped before the slayer ruins his corrupted soul on the night of my birth..." She trailed of making me yelp a little as she suddenly dunked me as if we were doing a waltz.

"So how are you Drusilla?" I asked awkward before sending glares to Marko and Paul who howled laughter. Spike smirked before conversing with David as Dwayne watched us carefully.

Drusilla cocked her head to the side before again lowering me but this time she bent with me so we were very close. Gulping when she licked her lips she pulled up and spun us as a group of roller skaters passed where we were moments before.

"No need to fear little tree, we will be family one way or another" She smiled before holding my hand pulling me down the boardwalk while the others were distracted making me nervous.

Looking back to where Dwayne was I saw he had engaged into the conversation with David and Spike.

"Umm where are we going?" I asked carefully. She grinned in a eerie way before pulling me into a china doll store hidden down a alley way. She released my hold and gazed at each doll longingly. One in particular she took a shine to and she stroked the long brown curls away from the dolls pale face. "Mommy likes this one..." She said gently as she stroked the doll before pulling it down from the shelf so she could cradle it.

"Miss! You can't touch the dolls!" A angry lady came from behind the counter. She was plump with grey hair and a permanent scowl.

"It's ok! I'll pay for it! How much is she!" I stated when the woman went to yank the doll from Drusilla's hands.

"$50! And I suggest should you come back don't bring the Looney!" The woman huffed snatching the money from my hand before saying we had to leave. I shook my head and guided Drusilla to door. Looking at the expensive doll I understood why Drusilla liked it. It looked like her. It had long dark brown hair in ringlets down it's back, a light blue frilly dress on like from the Victorian time and she also had dark knowing eyes.

"Thank you...little tree" Drusilla muttered to me quietly as I edged us back to where the guys were.

"You're welcome, and please call me Willow" I said softly as she smiled brightly. When you looked passed the insanity Drusilla was really kind and gentle, I could see it around her the innocence almost poured from her.

When we arrived at the bikes nobody was there so me and Dru sat on the bench looking out for the guys. Paul and Marko were the first to return.

"Little sis! We thought she ate you!" Paul murmured into my ear as I was suddenly in a hug with him and Marko.

A few minutes after they released me Spike, David and Dwayne finally returned. Spike went straight to Drusilla, it was so strange to see him like this. I mean where he is now he's following Buffy around and confessing his love for her.

David rolled his eyes before smirking and hopped on his bike as Paul and Marko followed suit.

"I was worried..." Dwayne murmured to me as he looked me over before coming to take my hand and led me to his bike.

"I ain't bloody gettin behind a dude! Can't red drive and then I'll get behind her!" Spike whined. I rolled my eyes. Apparently any time in the past or future Spike likes nicknaming people. Drusilla simply floated to Marko's bike and sat side ways behind him before smiling and handing the doll I got her to me making me frown.

"You protect Miss Edith better, the world swirls and shifts as the face cracks!" Drusilla said lightly as everyone either rolled their eyes or smirked. I nodded and pulled the doll gently into my chest holding her with one hand and wrapping my other tightly around Dwayne as Spike reluctantly got on behind Paul who didn't look much happier. Smirking we all headed back to the cave.

Just as we reached the cave though much like Drusilla said the earth started to shake making everyone's bikes fall and the people on them yell as they met the ground. Paul and Spike ended close to the wooded edge. David was nearest to the cliff edge and his bike flew over the ledge as he stopped moments before. Marko and Drusilla swerved as a huge crack emitted from the edge of the cave. They landed a few feet away from Paul and Spike, the moment Drusilla yelped in pain Spike leapt up and cradled her. Me and Dwayne though were next to the huge crack. Just as our bike fell the earth let loose a rough quiver as we fell. The bike shook and fell into the huge crack as we were split from the others. Dwayne held me close shielding me trying to keep me far from the crack but behind us the ground was shaking from the pressure and starting to give way.

I let loose a rough scream as the ground caved below me and Dwayne, grabbing my hand he tried flying as I threw Miss Edith to Drusilla though I'm not sure why. Focusing was hard as I summoned storms to lift me as Dwayne tried flying away but the caving rocks made it harder and I knew he mustn't of had a lot of blood as he was already weakening. My heart was pounding with adrenaline and fear as I tried harder to release my powers. He had pulled me into his arms at some point, then I let loose. Gasping as the magic exploded from my chest I felt my fear pour into the cloud below me and force me and Dwayne to fly up the drop onto the land where Paul, Marko, David and Drusilla were all crowded looking down and all except Drusilla moved back as I shot us in the air. Dwayne held me tighter as the earth started to stop shifting and I let go. We fell hitting to ground hard from the sound of Dwayne's grunt as he made sure to swerve so I landed on top of him. Spike was leaning against a tree watching Drusilla closely as David quickly examined me and Dwayne before nodding and flying to the cave to see if it was liveable.

Paul and Marko each pulled me and Dwayne up and into a group hug. Drusilla pulled Paul away though and pulled me into a hug making me gasp as she murmured words I couldn't hear as my ears were ringing. She kissed my cheek before giggling and running back to Spike who watched me thoughtfully as I turned to Dwayne and looking him over. He only had a slight cut on his forehead which was already healing. I gently wiped the few drops of blood away wiping it on my jeans as he watched me along with everyone else.

Clearing his throat David said the cave was fine just needed cleaning which made Marko and Paul groan as Spike snickered before scowling when David said he had to help. Taking my hand Dwayne lead me down into the cave catching me as the staircase started giving way as I groaned and so we all flew down instead. Spike carried Drusilla as we all went to the rooms.

Spike and Drusilla were lead to a room near the main of the cave as they weren't in the habit of sleeping upside down and were more used to walking around during the day. Dwayne led me back to my room before checking me over again as I snuggled under the crisp sheets, surprisingly though he joined me. At my confused look he smiled and hugged me into his slightly warm chest before we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I awoke to somebody hugging me close to their cold body. Smiling a little at the contact I snuggled a little closer. Opening my eyes I saw Dwayne's calm, relaxed face as he slept.

He was here with me, in bed. Hugging me. I thought over the times I spent with him and I noticed why the feelings I felt for him were so familiar...I loved him. Maybe not completely but more then a family way ... like a romantic way. Closing my eyes I tried shaking the thought from my mind but it wouldn't leave. Opening my eyes I breathed slowly before lifting a hand stroking some stray hairs away from his face and behind his ear.

He looked so peaceful, like he had no problems and I know he cared in a way for me. I don't know how I know but I feel it in my bones, in my heart.

I sat up suddenly screaming as my head started exploding. I was vaguely aware of other people entering the room, someone placed cold hands on my face but my eyes were almost stapled shut and my mind was protesting as my heart beat so hard I swore I could feel it against my ribcage.

I saw blurs. Blobs moving and changing, it was grainy like a memory. I felt boiling tears draining down my face as arms surrounded me. All I could see was a tall man in black, grinning. Smirking. He picked me up muttering words. Walking away he left me with a tall blonde. I heard screams. My body was shaking. Looking at my hands I saw they were that of a child, my clothes were that of a little green swirly dress that came to my knees and jelly sandals. I screamed again as I felt a fire spread down my spine and settle there as everything fell into darkness. Gasping I opened my eyes pulling away from hands. I fell hard onto a floor as I panicked and shuffled back until I hit a wall. Rocking I felt my mind and body fight the images flash and shove themselves into my mind. I was vaguely away a pale woman with hypnotic eyes was crouched in front of me placing her fingers on my sweaty temples.

I felt ice sooth the pain as it spread over my body becoming manageable. Groaning I felt my eyes fluttering.

"Willow?" I snapped back like a rubber band to see a pained looking Marko watching me. I remembered he felt what I felt and now I looked closer he was sweating slightly and his curls were plastered to his forehead.

"I'm fine" I reacted automatically as Drusilla moved away to the smirking Spikes embrace.

"You're not" I looked to Dwayne as his deep voice penetrated my mind.

"I am... I'm not sure what that was but i-" I was cut off when he appeared in front of me trying to resist growling.

"Listen. We are here we will be here now forever for you. But in exchange you have to risk that leap and trust us. Tell us what happened!" Dwayne demanded with his low voice spearing through my mind.

I went to protest but I could see the hurt I caused him in his eyes the way he looked at me. I instantly felt guilty and apologized watching his hand as he removed it from the wall next to my head.

"I saw a tall dark man and a blonde woman, I was at home and everything seemed bigger or I was small. I think someone has tampered with my past and these are the memories that have forced themselves in my mind..." I trailed of as my eyes connected with Drusilla's.

"The bloody ponce went to the hellmouth and left me and Dru here. Blondie here told us your tale red so could the bint and the poof be the cause?" Spike said jabbing his thumb in David's direction at the mention of blondie making David growl as Paul and Marko snickered.

"That is likely, why did they go to Sunnydale?" I asked as Dwayne sat next to me wrapping a arm over my shoulders pulling me into his chest.

"The master summoned him, she tagged along to see her maker" I nodded slowly as Spike started to preen at having the information making all the guys roll their eyes and Drusilla stroke his face and slink around him.

"Then it must be around now Angelus gains his soul because he according to the watcher diaries he meets the master a few odd times before his soul kicks in..." I trailed at Spikes grin.

"Oh no! The poof already had his soul after he killed a gypsy her coven gave him the soul as punishment. Darla found out and sought mine an Dru's help to which I laughed but she wanted to help her 'daddy' we killed the coven and when the one who cast the spell died the spell wore off" Spike said lighting a cigarette after David offered one. Frowning I realised the watcher diaries were all wrong then...

"We have to go!" I said quickly. They looked confused. I continued, " If he won't gain a soul now then nothing will stop him from hurting the me from this time and that means should he kill me ... her then I will die and if my past is changed to much it will destroy EVERYTHING so I need to re-soul Angelus or he and Buffy will never meet, he won't save her life and basically everything will fall out of place!" I said gathering up clothing in a slight rush as the others let it sink in.

"I will inform Max, be ready in an hour and we will fly there." David said before walking out.

Spike shrugged before walking out with Drusilla in tow. Marko and Paul went to get more weed for the journey as they were apparently running low. Dwayne helped me put some clothes in a small backpack before pulling me into a hug running his fingers lightly up and down my spine making me relax against him.

"It will be fine!" He ensured me gently lifting my bag over his bare shoulder and pulling me from my room into the main of the cave where Spike was sat watching Drusilla spin and swirl.

Paul and Marko were playfully pushing each other entering the cave before Paul settled on the couch rolling joints as Marko sat upon his ledge feeding his doves as Dwayne sat me in his lap as he sat on the armchair awaiting for David's return.

About 20 minutes later David strolled in just as I was drifting of in Dwayne's embrace. Yanking some steel toe boots on and grabbing his famous trench coat David motioned for everyone to get their coats. Smirking David stalked to Spike.

"You and Drusilla are to stay here, clean if you would and keep the cave safe!" He growled in Spikes ear who merely rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette. After David and the other lost boys gathered at the mouth of the cave Dwayne lifted me in his arms making me gasp, he wrapped my arms around his chest under his jacket making me blush before cradling me following as David flew out the cave.

"How long will it take?" Paul whined when he found he couldn't smoke while flying. Smirking David replied and hour. Grumbling Paul and Marko started joking around as David rolled his eyes and ignored the duo. Dwayne and me had a little conversation about other memories from Sunnydale and tales after a few minutes of talking about Faith Paul whistled and howled how she was dibbed as his making me roll my eyes.

David said we were there landing a few metres away from the welcome to Sunnydale sign.

David led me and the guys into the underground area where the Master resided stating they had to announce they were here. I nodded taking a deep breath as Dwayne whispered they would let nothing happened to me. Smiling and blushing I thanked him as we dropped into the catacombs of the old local church.

"Well well well! If it isn't the famous lost boys! And it seems they found Tinkerbelle!" A eerie voice uttered as an echo of clapping surrounded us. Rolling his eyes David smirked before motioning us to stay there as he walked to the thrown clucking his tongue before shrugging attempting to take a seat before the aged vampire appeared before throwing him across the room causing the guys to growl lowly in their throats.

"Master, great to see you!" David said with a lousy salute and his words dripping sarcasm making the master grin before sitting himself in his thrown motioning for David to come forward. David stood in front of the master before stating that we would be here a week at most before returning.

"Shame! I wanted to get to know Tinkerbelle here more!" The master leered locking my eyes with his, I gazed into the deep red of his eyes and felt thankful I knew he would die soon. Standing the master walked over before standing in front of me making my eyes narrow as he leaned down to the point im sure if he breathed I would be feeling his breath on my face.

"She shows no fear..." The master muttered examining me closer before attempting to smell my hair before Dwayne hissed making the master snicker.

"She yours?" He asked Dwayne now gazing over him as Dwayne nodded stiffly before growling when the master stroked the side of my face lightly with his clawed fingers.

"She belongs to us!" David announced standing in front of the now pouting master.

"She smells very familier, I assume she is from the future...seeing Angelus came threw a while ago with a child with a uncanny resemblance to her saying she would be his and Darla's new corruption..." The master said smirking before returning to his thrown giving me one last look over.

"Where is Angelus and Darla?" I snapped making the boys stiffen and the master lean forward in interest.

"Well she speaks... with such a spark. Hmm he took your younger self to the chambers along the left hall, he angered me tonight and I was planning to kill her in punishment but this is soo much better..." He snickered motioning to a dank hall to out left. Nodding David marched down the hall as me and the guys followed.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

Following David was easier said than done, the further we went into the tunnels the darker they got. Dwayne hadn't removed his grip on my hand from when we entered the catacombs. Hearing a scream echo around us David merely glanced back locking eyes with Dwayne who scooped me up as we almost flew down the tunnels following the whimpers that appeared around the passage way.

We finally were met with a heavy steel door before David kicked it making it fly into the room making growls flow from the room. Storming in as a group we observed the light room. I gasped and escaped Dwayne's grasp at seeing myself. She was tiny, very pale with almost translucent skin and unnatural bright red hair in waves down to her shoulders. She was wearing the same clothes from my 'vision' but she was dirtier. There were blood stains splattered down her dress and dirt caked over her legs from sitting too long.

As I got closer to her, her sage toned eyes shot to mine before launching herself at me making me release a small 'eep' in surprise before I stumbled back as Dwayne laid a hand on my back steadying me.

"Well took ya long enough!" I heard Angelus chuckle mischievously as he and Darla arose from the woman they were tearing apart...in front of younger Willow. Shaking my head in disgust I cradled her now unconscious body closer as Paul and Marko appeared either side of me while David stayed in front of them as a natural leader. I was in the middle of the small diamond as Dwayne gently led me back to the exit.

"Oh don't go yet! All the brat did was cry!" Angelus whined as Darla smirked before sniffing the air narrowing her eyes. Angelus soon followed her action and growled Spike's name. We were at the exit now as Paul gently took mini me as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and he grinned muttering he always had a way with the lady's. Rolling my eyes Dwayne picked me up before flying out the closest man hole. David had stayed behind while Paul and Marko flanked us before flying to another building.

"I need some ingredients" I said quietly as we entered the abandoned warehouse. Inside was dusty and full of cobwebs, the rectangular room had some moth eaten couches, odd desks and a couple of large filing cabinets.

"What for?" Paul asked grinning at the mini me who was still sleeping but now on the couch when Marko pulled her grip of Pauls shirt.

"The spell to restore Angelus's soul..." I said trying to remember, I remembered all the words. It was like they had imprinted themselves in my mind. Nodding Dwayne walked away while Paul started playing with the younger me's hair making her stir.

She screamed making all the vampire's flinch, David entered the building groaning instantly at the screaming child before lighting a cigarette and flying up to a beam watching as Paul and Marko both attempted to make the child shut up.

In a moment of panic I kneeled at her level and flicked her fore head shocking her to silence.

"Who are you?" She whispered with the odd stutters making me smile gently. All the guys release a sigh of relief when they figured she wasn't going to scream.

"My name is Willow That there is Marko, Paul and David" I said gesturing to each person. Dwayne chose that moment drawing the younger me's self attention. Blushing she turned away quickly before looking at her dirt covered feet.

"My name is Willow too..." She muttered gently looking at my clothes before looking at each of the boys in curiosity avoiding each person's eyes.

"That's Dwayne" I said frowning slightly at her blush as she waved nervously making Marko, Paul and David snicker and Dwayne grin slightly before handing me a pad and pen to write the ingredients I needed down. four candles, some animal bones, runic stones, burning incense and an Orb of Thesulah, I handed the list to Paul who pouted when David ordered him to get the things needed. Nodding he agreed to leave and flew away.

Marko was sat cross legged on the desk while Dwayne was leaning on it next to him and David was still on the beam stating he didn't do kids. Groaning I kneeled down next to the younger me and she looked me in the eye before trying to glare making me withhold a laugh.

"Xander will hurt you for taking me!" She ground out while Marko snickered and I represses a grin.

"Willow, we helped you and took you from the tall man and blonde woman remember?" I asked gently as she huffed and curled her knees into her chest pouting before looking at the remaining men, her gaze lingered on Dwayne a second longer making my tilt my head curiously.

"Your me aren't you?" She asked quietly avoiding eye contact with me and suddenly finding the floor intriguing. I gaped a moment before asking why she thought that.

"You look like me, your not a relative mum said I didn't have any other then her and dad. And you have the same name..." She trailed of making me smile a little before she poked my nose.

"No fake smiles! Dad said fake smiles only make you hurt yourself..." She ordered before muttering as the guys all watched with interest.

"Hey, it's not fake!" I defended quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm nine! Not stupid!" She moaned quietly before folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say you were stupid!" I said frowning as she grinned.

"You would say that! you are me! but I'm not you!" She giggled making me tilt my head again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have gone through what I have so you are me, but I haven't gone through half of what you have and so I can change your path and my path so I can be some-one else!" She explained while Marko howled in laughter making me shoot him a slight glare. Dwayne chuckled when the mini me did the same action.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mini me asked after pulling me closer by my ear before whispering making me blush as I knew the guys could all hear what she said, my face flushed when they each smirked. Thankfully Paul entered saving me from having answer.

"Ok witchy-poo what now?" Paul grinned dropping the box of everything I asked for on the sofa making my younger self jump. Paul smirked at this before pulling her up and tossing her over his shoulder and spinning around as she squealed. Me and the others were frozen watching as she gradually started to giggle. I had a bad feeling about this friendship.

Rolling my eyes I looked over the ingredients nodding. Looking over the room I knelt a few metres from the desk and laid the candles out before borrowing David's lighter which he tossed to me making me jump and him snicker. Mini me and Paul were playing around making me roll my eyes. The other guys were watching me. I threw the animal bones in a rough circle placing the orb in the centre. I sat cross legged before scattering the runes and lighting the incense.

"Ok during this spell, I will be completely defenceless. You know as well as I do Angelus and Darla will try to intervene so you need to watch mini me the best you can." I said quiet enough that Willow couldn't hear. The guys all gave subtle nods.

"Paul can you keep Willow entertained and safe, I can't have her running around if I get a distraction before the right moment the spell could go seriously wrong" I said gently, Paul grinned and gave me a funny salute making the mini me laugh.

I smiled before relaxing, very aware all the guys were watching me I started chanting almost as a whisper.

" Quod perditum est, invenietur.

Nici mort, nici al fiinţei,

te invoc spirit al trecerii.

Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm.

Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte.

Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el.

Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce.

Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal.

Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui magic glob de cristal.

Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie!

Acum! Acum! "

I repeated over again until I felt lights pour from my eyes and I felt my skin pale as blood tainted itself. My hair went heavier alerting me that it had changed colour and my eyes opened almost glaring into the orb. I spouted the spell as I saw from the corner of my eyes a commotion emerge as loud bangs corrupted my ears, I continued with the spell despite wanting to help.

My mind, body were in a trance as I felt magic pour from me and I could see the sparks of magic flutter wildly around the orb before firing of and shooting into Angelus, with a roar I saw his soul enter his eyes as they brightened a bright white as he screamed in pain as his roar faded.

I sagged and the candles went out of their own accord as I fought to stay awake. Dwayne and Paul were both guarding the mini me, David was in a fighting stance near Angel and Marko was in a paused battle with Darla. There were about seven other piles of ashes scattered around the room. Darla screamed as she shoved Marko away throwing him into a wall making it splinter, looking around the room her gaze narrowed on me and I knew she would be back for revenge.

She screamed before flinging Marko back away as he launched to her again, David hissed when Angel looked at me with yellow eyes before growling and whimpering and running away with a stumble. Darla followed but not before growling at me.

David helped Marko who had gotten a wooden plank in his arm, Paul was checking over mini me and Dwayne was making a beeline for me as my vision wavered. Kneeling down he pulled me up into a bridal style as I yawned. David asked me if he could erase mini me's memories of what happened and I sleepily nodded as that was what I planned before we left, after that thought my mind didn't hurt so I assume that's what I did...do?

I snuggled into Dwayne's chest a bit more before I felt the world melt away.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

When I awoke we were back at the cave, groaning I turned in bed before yelping when I hit the cold ground. Hissing I sat up shaking my head before snapping my head to the doorway where I heard snickers.

Low and behold there stood Marko and Paul each leaning on either side of the door watching me. I poked my tongue out in a fit of childish impulse and stood. Well tried as I tripped where my feet got stuck in the sheets making me fall again before I was caught. Looking into deep brown eyes I blushed as Dwayne placed me on my feet. Smiling gently I walked to the bathroom grabbing some clothes and underwear on the way as Dwayne left the room with the nickering duo on tow.

I dived in the water and let the refreshing spray surround me as I ducked down into the depths and swam looking for treasures. I found some shells, they were gorgeous. I found a green periwinkle and a light blue clam shell. Pulling up for air I placed my new found treasures on the edge next to some already lit candles before lathering my pale skin in cherry scented body wash. I smiled as I watched the bubbles wash away before popping. Giggling I shampooed and conditioned my long red hair with apple scented soaps.

I pulled out the cooling water with a satisfied sigh before drying of and slipping into my silver silk underwear. I smiled at the feel before pulling a light blue pair of jeans on and a black tank. I yanked on some odd blue and purple socks with a slight laugh as one had smiley faced and the other little rabbits. Then I pulled a rough pair of sneakers on and a lose grey hoodie on zipping it up half way before heading to the main of the guys cave. Grinning at the sight I sat automatically on Dwayne's lap without thinking before blushing and trying to get up. He smiled though and pulled me closer. I watched as Paul and Marko continued their play fight ignoring the fact I entered. Smiling I watched as Marko fell into a crevice in the wall.

We all burst out in laughter as he announced he was stuck. Spike and Drusilla were nowhere to be seen, I asked Dwayne ignoring Marko's pleas for help along with the others.

"They went hunting a little while ago, we were going to meet up with them and then go hunting so you weren't alone." Dwayne said gently stroking my hair away from my face while watching Marko with amusement as Paul teased him and David smirked from his wheel chair. Laughing I got up and strode to Marko who now had a hopeful look on his face, I inspected the crevice and smiled before sitting down in front of him and asking how he slept. They burst out laughing and he pouted before pleading with his eyes.

Rolling mine I simply stood and took a few steps back before allowing the magic to crackle around him and then the rocks that he was lodged behind exploded in small fireworks. I grinned when he fell forward face first before laughing at his dazed expression.

"David? What happened to Angel? and mini me?" I asked suddenly remembering.

Smirking he replied, " We dropped her of home making her think she had got lost at the park and fallen over, we got there though and she let herself in...did your parents leave you?" he asked gently as his cold expression replaced with hesitancy. Smiling sadly I nodded.

"They started leaving when I was eight as I was according to them able to look after myself..." I grimaced at the memory of my first night I spent alone crying. Nodding David stood and headed to the mouth of the cave. Dwayne walked next to me wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders before smiling at me which I returned. Marko was leaning towards Paul rubbing his back where he had gotten stuck as Paul snickered.

Laughing we all got on the bikes before taking of, me and Marko had engaged in making funny faces at each other to see who would laugh first as the others watched from the corner of their eyes laughing every now and then. By the time we reached the boardwalk Spike and Drusilla were awaiting us, smiling Drusilla pulled me gently from Dwayne bike and hugged me. I hugged back gently as she pulled away singing a unfamiliar song as Spike shook hands with David and nodded to Dwayne before he followed Dru quickly.

"We will be back in an hour, will you be ok with these two?" David asked watching the now dancing duo with amusement.

"Yeah I'll be fine, have fun and don't eat too much fatty foods!" I grinned making a shooing action as Paul and Marko howled in laughter as David rolled his eyes.

Turning in Dwayne's arms that had encased me at some point I hugged him before trying to pull away, he wouldn't let go. Looking into his eyes with curiosity he smirked before leaning down and gently running his tongue around my lips making me gasp before brushing his cold soft lips into mine gently sucking my bottom lip and nipping my tongue.

It felt as though a cold fire spread threw my lips slowly before shooting sparks into my toes forcing them to curl. I pressed against him a little harder biting his bottom lip making him groan slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck standing on tip toes.

He pulled away gently leaning his forehead against mine looking into my eyes with a passion and a desire I couldn't place. Smiling I felt his arms release me slightly before picking me up and kissing my nose before making a trail of nips down my jaw before whispering in my ear. "We will talk when I return..." He smiled at me. A genuine happy smile which I returned though I'm sure it looked more like a dazed expression at his smirk.

He released me fully before walking away to catch up with the smirking guys who each gave a wink in my direction making me blush madly.

Turning I jogged over to Spike and Dru as they were walking down the boardwalks stairs occasionally looking back to me, smirking Spike winked as Dru smiled knowingly. Blushing harder I took Dru's arm which wasn't holding onto Spikes hand and entwined my arm around hers making her smile.

"So red, we meet in the future huh?" Spike said when we were sitting on a bench watching the rolling waves. I smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Yeah, you try to kill me at least twice. We become friends though" I said smiling gently.

"Colour me intrigued pet, how do we become friends?" He smirked which I returned tapping my nose as he rolled his eyes. Dru giggled before sliding onto the floor drawing swirls in the sand before laying the patterns while me and Spike watched amused. She stared at the stars before beckoning me to join her. Smiling I slid down and laid down staring at the bright sparks as she stroked my hair now instead of making swirls while Spike shook his head amused.

"Women..." He muttered as I smirked.

I heard him hiss suddenly as I shot up, I saw him crouched and holding his now vibrant red hair as blood dripped down his torn jean vest making him curse. Dru sat up and started dancing away as someone tried hitting her too. The moment Spike saw this he launched forward and punched the person. I felt a sting on the nape of my neck as Spike was trying to get me but the person he punched was holding a weapon to his heart. I groaned in pain when I felt the liquid spread down my spine and curl in my blood making me drowsy, I drooped and slumped into somebody's awaiting arms as the person holding a stake to Spikes chest launched forward and stabbed him before Dru backhanded the person as he flew back. The person holding me picked me up and ran after the person who had been thrown.

I let a whimper escape me as I finally let the darkness consume me against my protests.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

I awoke unsure of where I was. As far as I could tell I was in a basement or small warehouse, frowning groggily I glanced around before trying to move my numb limbs. I couldn't move a finger. I was curled in a corner of the cemented walls alone. The only things in the room were a few odd crates, some dust bunnies and a large pole laying a few feet away.

Turning my head slightly I saw two figures talking in the other corner. It looked as though they were fighting. I couldn't hear them though. I searched my bright coloured mind looking for memories. I knew we left the cave and Dwayne kissed me...they went to hunt while I waited with Spike and Dru. Somebody hit Spike and tried hurting Dru, Spike staked and I was injected with something. I attempted to remember the side effects of knock out drugs other then foggy minds. My tongue felt too big and I couldn't move. Processing these effects a drug formed in my mind like a bright light: Dimethylheptylpyran. It would cause all these effects and they would last up to three days. Groaning a little louder this time the arguing duo walked to me speaking but all I could hear was a loud buzzing that burnt my ears. I attempted to cast a spell but I couldn't speak, move or even connect my thoughts to actions.

Looking a little closer I saw who they were. Closing my eyes in a attempt at blinking I found I couldn't open my eyes again. Whimpering at the burning forming in my mind I was vaguely aware I was being picked up and taken someplace else.

I think it was about half an hour or at least that's what it seemed when I was able to open my eyes again. I saw the two Frog brothers putting up the large pole digging it deeply in the sand of the abandoned half of the beach as this was where people went missing most the time.

I was able to blink this time while I whimpered at seeing what they had planned for me. A large pole, loads of kindling and pieces of drift wood. They were going to burn me at the stake. I attempted moving but I must have made a noise as Edger turned to me grinning maliciously before grabbing my numb arm yanking me to the pole as I whimpered the pain that plastered itself threw the numbness at where he grabbed me.

I still couldn't hear anything other than a painful buzzing as he spoke before handing me to the other brother Alan. He held me tightly around the waist as Edger finished placing the kindling in a pile leaving a large plank flat to get me tied to the pole. They both dragged me tying my hands together behind my back and to the pole so I couldn't get free. I frantically focused harder trying to cast a spell and Alan guessed what I was doing as he held a talisman to my face smirking when recognition past my features. It was a witch hunters tool to render witches active powers useless if in a half mile radius. I felt tears go down my face as Edger finished tying me to the thick pole.

I was tied by my hands, waist, thighs and my feet. When they walked back down the plank they split it together talking. I focused hard as I attempted to push my mind into the packs as it wasn't technically an active power.

_'DWAYNE! DAVID! MARKO! PAUL! IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS THEN HELP THE FROGS HURT SPIKE AND TOOK ME TO THE ABANDONED PART OF THE BEACH AND ARE ABOUT TO BURN ME AT THE STAKE!'_ I shouted mentally with my eyes firmly closed before they snapped at a sudden heat licking up my legs.

They had lit the fire in five places and it was twisting around me and barely touching my jeans as it started to turn blue and green from the pieces of driftwood. I screamed unsure how but I did it broke thru the buzzing as the noises painfully attacked my ears. I screamed again as the fires scorched my hands and were burning my back. I felt my tears drying at the high temperature no matter how fast they were pouring.

Memories flashed my mind of my mother's pleased face and Joyce along with other parents when Hansel and Gretel made a unfortunate appearance.

I heard a roar making me try to look for the cause in hope, the fires were too high though I couldn't see over the flames. I tried again helplessly to try and release the darkness even but nothing happened. I screamed again as I felt my blood vessels burst under the hot pressure over my hands and up my arm. I heard faint screams over the cackling and roars that came from the fire. I had started coughing violently at some point but my mind was fogging from the thick toxic smoke. The world spun and I found trouble in breathing in.

"He...lp..." I choked out as my eyes dried painfully from the heat. I heard yelling and shouting a few ft in front of me. I hissed again as burned trailed their way up my arms and to my shoulders. My legs were burnt and I could no longer feel them. My head almost burst between the heat, lack of oxygen and the mental screaming for help.

Finally I gave up calling for help and let my eyes closed as I didn't bother trying to breath in my oxygen seeing it as a useless thought. I let the bright flames consume me not feeling the pain anymore. I coughed one last time as I closed my eyes not sure whether the large blur running threw the fire was real or not. I let go and stopped breathing letting out a sad choked sigh.

I felt a pressure band into me and I thought it was my heart giving in. But I felt my back painfully bend as the pole snapped at the unexpected pressure. My eyes flew open in shock and I saw Dwayne's face, smiling I thought it was a hallucination. I felt coldness cover my burnt arms and trail over my peeling and bleeding flesh.

I let my eyes close as I saw Dwayne's mouth saying unheard words. I felt my eyes remoisten slowly as my eyes were closed. I felt hands over my body trying to stem the bleeding and stop the bubbling flesh from peeling away.

"Drink!" I heard Dwayne's frantic voice and felt a warmth against my chapped lips, painfully I opened my mouth as it flooded with a warm coppery liquid.

"I can't lose you, swallow!" I heard his voice encouraging me. I groaned in pain as I took a gulp as he stroked my cheek softly. After taking that gulp I felt the drops cling to my burnt and damaged throat repairing each cell carefully replacing them. I felt it burst in my stomach seizing my heart before burning its way throughout my body healing the butchered burnt flesh. I faintly heard a sigh of relief and a Dwayne encouraging me.

I kept swallowing as I couldn't move. I opened my eyes flinching at the brightness of light. We were no longer on the beach but a large bed that I had roughly seen in the cave where apparently Star slept. Glancing around unable to move my head I saw David a few feet away watching me carefully nodding slightly when he saw I was watching him. Looking up I saw Marko was crying as he gently stroked my hair away from my face as Paul had a hand on his shoulder and the other rubbing circles on my pink hand that had grown new skin covering the previously showing veins. Dwayne was holding the side of my face wiping away tears I didn't know I was releasing and had his bloody wrist against my lips. I knew then, he was making me into a half vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything.

Dwayne's POV

I had finished feeding when I heard her mentally screaming, looking to my pack they had paused in burning the bodies focusing on my angels terrifying words. Growling I ran before she even finished the sentence. She was screaming in her mind the whole time but 'm not sure whether she knew.

I roared when I entered the scene. The two frogs were standing there in front of the flames while my angel was tied harshly to the pole as flames were cascading around her. Breathing in I smelt burning flesh and her blood. I ran to the flames as the others appeared. When I was a ft away from the murderous flames though the Frog's started throwing holy water at us. Paul leapt at the darker haired brother before ripping to the bone as he bit into his throat before yanking away and clawing at it instead. Paul had some burns around his lips making David roar at a hurt comrade, he leaped towards the running brother as Marko was curled on the ground in pain at feeling what Willow felt. I had circled the flames but at hearing her pain filled screams and choking broke my patience and so I ran through the flames as she stopped breathing.

I hit the pole with the force of a fire truck snapping it from the ground as it fell back into the sand. Paul ran to Marko before coming to me and my angel. Ripping he binds of quickly we attempted to stem the bleeding.

"She's not going to make it..." David muttered quietly when he took a good look at her. I held back a angry roar as he was the leader but they all knew I wanted her as my mate! Growling worked, he held his hands to her face feeling her skin before thinking.

"Get her back to the cave, you can give her blood there ok?" David asked almost gently. He knew I was close to snapping. Nodding I picked her up cradling her damaged body to my chest. I flew to the cave as the David and Paul assisted in getting Marko.

Laying her down on Stars bed in the main of the cave I placed her head on my knees as I observed her body flinching.

Her hands were burnt very badly and the skin was still bubbling slightly where the blood heated to the point of bursting, I could faintly see her bones in her hands making me hiss. Ripping my wrist open I didn't even register the pain before I gently pried her lips apart before placing my wrist at her mouth. H stoked the side of her face looking her over more carefully. Her arms were peeling leaving strips of blood down her arms. Her jeans had almost melted against her legs turning them near black. On her hip I saw a lodged piece of wood, yanking it out I noted she wasn't swallowing. Panicked I massaged her throat spouting encouraging words to her.

"Drink!, I can't lose you, swallow!" I chanted gently as the others entered. Marko was sweating still and looked pained but when she swallowed he looked a little bit at peace making me hold a sigh of relief.

"She will be fine, when she has had enough she will go into a state of healing sleep. She is badly burnt so she may not awake the next few nights" David said in his normal disinterested voice making Paul hiss slightly. I had known David for 49 years, I could tell he cared but he also knew she would be fine so he's reverted back to our leader. Marko settled himself next to her the other side of me stroking her singed hair away from her face, Paul sat next to him rubbing a soothing hand on his shoulder while holding Willows other hand.

Her eyes opened a few times unseeing, she gazed at us when her eyes adjusted. When she figured out what I was doing she looked a little panicked which was understandable. We could explain why we couldn't lose her later though. After looking in my eyes a few moment making the rest of the world fade away she took another deep gulp making me smile. I saw the happiness and pain in her eyes.

We had explained before to her that when we give blood to somebody they will turn into a half unless we drain them first in which they instantly become full. Most simply turn people straight into a vampire but we never would so that knowing how confusing it would be to explain the lack of heart beat.

"She's going into a state of healing" David said before walking back to his wheelchair. Paul joined him skipping at the thought of killing the other Frog brother that apparently got away. Growling slightly when I heard this David snapped his attention to me.

"He shot me with holy water before I felt your distress making me return" He smirked before talking loosely about what they would do to him.

Me and Marko sat by her side, though he fell asleep almost the same time she did. Frowning slightly I thought what would happen as she and he were connected.

"They will be blood related in a way as we are brothers so it will make them siblings with a slightly stronger bond, she will still be yours don't worry!" David smirked as Paul fetched the bottle giving it to David who took a few gulps sighing as the burns along his hands healed quickly.

"I'm going to find Spike and the nut loop!" Paul snickered now happy as Willow was going to be fine, we will get revenge and we will be an eternal family now. He flew out the cave while David rolled his eyes offering me the bottle which I took taking a few quick gulps healing my wrist.

I was laying next to Willow holding her head in my chest and my other hand wrapped around her waist. She had a very faint heartbeat while my blood was healing the internal damage. I drifted off at feeling her in my arms before David said to take her into her room, nodding I flew her there while David woke Marko. I heard Spike and Dru enter the cave as David said it was time to sleep as the sun was rising. Removing her burnt and charred clothes I left her underwear on, knowing she would kill me if I tried to remove them before wrapping my large jacket over her tiny form pulling the blanket over the two of us. I let the sun pull me into the healing and rejuvenating sleep holding Willow as close as I could without hurting her.

When I awoke it was because she was stirring. Grinning at her emerald eyes that pinpointed me the moment she was fully awake. Smiling lightly she shot up before sobbing suddenly. She remembered. I held her close as she sobbed.

"Am...am I a vampire or half...?" She asked stuttering slightly, her voice was slightly rough from the smoke damage, she was still healing and I felt the sun was still up.

"Half" I said simply watching her tearful smile before curling into my chest.

"So, I'm part of the family now?" She asked carefully blushing slightly as she winced feeling her smooth and slightly pink skin from where it was repaired.

"Yes. We told you that you are one of us, we meant it!" I said smiling gently as tears drizzled down her face, wiping them away I kissed both her cheeks before muttering "Mine". She grinned slightly pulling me closer surprising me.

"I I think I love you" She whispered against my lips. I grinned unable to repress it. Holding her chin I looked into her clear, nervous eyes before kissing her lips gently.

I nipped her lips as she moaned slightly, I tasted every part of her mouth before she hesitantly explore mine making me grin. I wanted to smile as her nervousness but wouldn't want to upset her. She bit my tongue playfully as I pulled back shocked. Smiling she slowly wrapped her bare legs around my waist. I almost groaned before leaning down placing kisses occasionally sucking and nips up her neck, when she moaned starting to pant slightly I kissed her lips sucking her tongue as she battled for dominance playfully making me actually groan.

She ran her toes up and down my covered calf as I gently ran my fingers over her slightly visible ribs smiling as she gasped in pleasure. I felt her hands caressing my bare chest making me groan. She pulled out the kiss before biting my earlobe.

"I love you Willow, will you be mine?" I asked quietly in her ear as I felt her tears on my shoulder, pulling back she smiled at me before placing a toe curling kiss on me. I heard her moan as I took control and caressed her body. We united in every way we could becoming one.

I roared before biting into her shoulder marking her as mine. She let go panting as we both fell back covered in a thin layer of sweat. We were mates, and nothing no one will ever change that. We fell asleep in twined together as we knew this was it.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything.

Willows POV

2003

After I had made my first kill on Edgar Frog the boys all shared his brother and their parents who had walked in on the macabre.

Us as a big family had stayed together and returned to Sunnydale the date Buffy had arrived. Together we had watched all the events unfold. Paul had fallen hard for Faith when she kicked Angels ass. Spike and Drusilla had stayed with us and each played their parts well as when myself, Buffy and Xander interrupted. Our pack had stayed hidden and Marko had been fascinated in my vampire self from the alternate universe and almost got himself staked by Buffy when he flirted with her jokingly.

Although after Dracula paid a visit and Dawnie he had fallen at first sight. Together we had all made sure that time had stayed on track. Over the years Spike and Drusilla had stayed together being the only change. In that fact Buffy had managed to get Riley in time before he left and so they stayed together.

I killed the old man who put images into Xander's mind on his wedding day so he managed to get his happily ever after.I cast a spell to make Anya a vengeance demon again so that the powers she uses to help us don't destroy the time line. I had removed Spike's chip after he had gone to the Scooby's and he then was able to keep the time line correct and made sure that the time line didn't alter too much.

As a group we had changed slightly and now stayed awake during the days to watch and make sure everything worked out. After Buffy died Dawn had visited her grave many times and this was when Marko had revealed himself and they grew closer over time. They were a secret couple and she knew what he was. Paul and David had followed Faith to LA and had got to her before she went to jail and she had instantly jumped Paul's bones ... something I really didn't want to know but he seemed to think it was fun telling me. She became a full vampire the night they returned.

Buffy and Xander along with anyone else assumed I had run away when I had instead went to the past and met the boys.

I had returned though with the boys and Faith when the first had announced war. Buffy was disbelieving but it was actually Dawn that convinced her when she saw me and Marko. She understood then and joined us. Buffy had called Angel when she saw Drusilla, he returned with Wesley and I saw Cordy's ghost lingering around. I had cast a spell to give her a physical form and imprisoned her spirit in a ring which Angel kept so they were able to stay together. Riley and Buffy got engaged when we had managed to call a truce. A man called Gunn had joined us with a gorgeous woman who captured David's attention. Her name was Illyria, she had a child's face with full lips, long white and blue hair. Her eyes were rounded and were a electric blue. The moment she saw David she had announced him as her mated.

Over all everything worked out.

Me and Dwayne stayed together and controlled my magic which we learned during the final war I could share with him as he was my mate.

Dawn turned the night we won as she was badly injured and Marko refused to let her go. Her and Marko were the baby couple of the pack and were proud. Her blood was powerful still though and she found she could change her shape with the extra strength in her blood which she loved to use playing tricks on us. I had adopted Dawn as my own in a way as Buffy wasn't able to fully be there for her as she was a slayer. I had taken the roll of being her older sister which she agreed to. Her and Buffy spoke and visited but Buffy was uncomfortable seeing her baby sister a vampire. But we were still able to see her Joyce.

David and Illyria were the leaders of the group, he had taken a great pleasure to introducing her into the world again and so they split of for a little while leaving me and Dwayne in charge for a year as he showed her what she had missed.

Paul and Faith were as expected. They were competitive and sassy. They had competitions each night as to who could get the rarest blood and they were VERY loud so when we had got back to Santa Carla we gave them a far away cave as it got to be too much. Even though me and Faith were on bad terms as human we were now like sisters and got in a lot of trouble much to the guys amusement.

Buffy and Riley had gotten married and moved to Phoenix to get a fresh start. When they arrived there she had announced she was pregnant. She had a daughter whom she named Joyce and named me and Xander her godparents.

Xander and Anya had followed Buffy and Riley before travelling the world with Anya's hidden money stash which Xander found. She also begged me to make him a demon of sorts so they could live young together. I turned him into a Zoraff demon. He would stay young and gained strength and his powers were flying and he had invisibility but he had to drink peoples energy. He loved it though and fed in bars and clubs, as to not kill.

Giles returned to England and sent word every now and then to keep check on everyone. He also announced there was a witch he was interested in and was in charge of a major clan in Ireland. Later he announced they were getting married.

Spike I had attached his life to Drusilla as he asked and so stayed attached to her and had to follow. They stayed with us, she often drifted around though. At one point she had visited Angel and managed some how to get him to open a Wolfram and Harts in Santa Carla which Spike, David and Illyria were in charge of.

Angel and Cordy had gotten together and stayed in charge of the main Wolfram and Harts and called on us for a few battles. They were given a great gift from the powers that be though. On a final battle they were rewarded by Cornelia becoming a vampire with him. She was also gifted with a soul and the ability to conceive. She and Angel had twins. One boy and girl, the girl was named Kathy after his sister when human and the boy was given the name Peter after his father when human.

Connor had got with a potential called Kennedy and they hit it off and travelled the world killing monsters. When the consummated their marriage though he bit her and she became a half vampire able to live much longer and gained more strength.

Gunn had gotten attached to Amy who had reappeared when the final battle began. They had become a on and off again couple before he proposed. She said yes.

Over all everything worked out. The potentials were hired at Wolfram and Hart as me and the pack were guards and helpers so to speak of the 'firm'. Harmony transferred over to us and had found a attraction to a Sam Emerson much to everyone's shock. She accidently turned him though and we removed the fake memories and we came to a truce. Star and Michael were happily married after a while and had a few kids. Sam pouted at being a vampire but soon found joy in it before becoming Harmony's official mate.


End file.
